


第二年：如何得到那个密银吊坠

by lynn007ch



Series: 【叶蓝HP paro】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán
Genre: M/M, 叶蓝HP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn007ch/pseuds/lynn007ch
Summary: *叶蓝HP魔法世界Paro第二部。*全年龄清水向。*之前在lofter更新（lllllll1234567.lofter.com），被莫名其妙屏蔽n次以后决定来AO3备份。*搬迁中……





	1. 密银吊坠

**Author's Note:**

> *前文见《第一年：谁丢的这本黑魔法防御手册》。  
> *请务必先看《第一年》以获得良好的阅读体验。

1.密银吊坠

七月里的一天，叶修再次来到翻倒巷通往对角巷的路口前，这里正是他第一次见到级长蓝河的地方。

当时，与蓝河误认为的方向相反，叶修其实正从翻倒巷里拐出来，乔装打扮准备去趟麻瓜世界。结果还没走两步，就在对角巷的路口被蓝河不由分说地拦住了。

回想起当日的情形，叶修的嘴角不由勾起一抹笑意，眼前仿佛又见到那个额角渗着汗珠的小蓝店长，急着劝阻误入歧途的新生，努力端起新级长的派头，对自己循循善诱的模样。

叶修沿着鹅卵石小道慢慢往蓝溪阁的方向走，这附近人迹罕至，路面也不太平整，长袍拖在地上发出长长的唰唰声，鞋尖偶尔会擦过几块凸出路面的石头。

放假以来没怎么出过门，叶修变回了自己本来的身高，只是发型五官依旧是那副极普通的模样，再加上他懒洋洋的姿态，俨然一个放大版的“一年生叶修”，除了……叶修的左手不自觉摩挲着自己的下巴，今天出门前，叶修特意没有将嘴边新冒出的这圈胡茬变形隐去，就是因为今天蓝溪阁的小掌柜约了自己去他店里。

虽然也算是自食其果，毕竟装作无知新生欺骗了蓝河级长近一年的人是自己，隐藏身份在笔记本里和蓝河你来我往了好几年的人还是自己。但是既然叶修已经向蓝河坦白，并且“重新认识了一下”，甚至等蓝河考完OWL后也找到机会把“叶修”、“叶秋”问题都老实交代清楚了，叶修觉得，不说彻底取得蓝河的原谅吧，至少他不能再把自己看作是一年级生了吧？哦，马上要升二年级了，但当然也不能当作二年级生！

所以叶修今天没穿麻瓜衣服，更没穿霍格沃茨校服，而是特意向人寻求建议及帮助，借了身显得稳重、可靠的深色成年款巫师袍，还留了点胡子，就是为了从外观上向蓝河强调：哥是个成熟的大人了！

可惜，我们机智的天才巫师叶修，忽视了一件非常重要的事，那就是——蓝河也不过是个未成年的六年级学生。

于是，当叶修以成年身高、成年装束、成年“面容”跨进蓝溪阁店里的时候，迎接他的并不是来自约会对象的平等对话，而是一脸惊恐地：“大叔，您找谁？”

在一起这么久，蓝河当然一瞅眉眼就判断出了来人是叶修。只是好难得抓住个机会，自然要好好嘲笑一通他那没刮的胡子和邋遢的长袍。

不过调侃归调侃，蓝河最后依旧很有保姆风范地操心道：“你是不是没干净衣服穿了？要不要换我的？我有干净的巫师袍，款式也没这么老……”

无奈又被当成了小孩照顾的叶修本想说不用了，何况自己本来就不在乎衣食住行，但话到嘴边念头一转，意识到穿蓝河衣服的良机不可失，立刻忙不迭道：“好啊好啊！”

再次可惜的是，我们机智的年轻巫师叶修，又一次忽视了件重要的事，那就是——为了穿蓝河的衣服，自然要变得与蓝河身形相似，而蓝河的身高本就比同龄人瘦小些。

于是，“叶修试图向蓝河强调自己不是小学生年纪”计划，失败。

“不过小蓝这巫师袍上干净的味道真好闻。”叶修捏起宽大的领口，凑近鼻子下方使劲嗅了嗅，颇为满意地想着。

“穿好了没？”蓝河的声音从门外传来。

叶修正在蓝河和笔言飞的那间小卧室里换衣服，听到蓝河召唤，只好忍住打量蓝河那张双层床的目光，推门走了出去。

蓝河正站在不远处的楼梯口，眼睛里闪烁着什么决定的，嘴唇不自觉地轻抿着。

叶修见他似乎有些紧张，正想开口问怎么了，却见蓝河迈步走到他跟前，正色道：“那个……叶修，谢谢你信任我，将你的秘密告诉了我！”

叶修闻言，心里先习惯性一咯噔，心道：“这是什么？又要来一次秋后算账？”

却听蓝河继续认真道：“所以，我也想把我的秘密跟你分享。”

 

虽然在过去的一年里，蓝河长高了不少，但偏瘦的体型依旧能不太费力地爬进楼梯半层中的阁楼，至于自带变形外挂的叶修，那更是身子一缩就跟着钻了进去。

这间不算宽敞的小阁楼，经过蓝河一整年的布置和整理，已经颇有房间的感觉。摇晃的木梯被加固过，光洁的木地板上一尘不染，天花板上闪烁着用魔法装点的星空，天文课学得还不错的叶修一眼认出那是北天星座中的大熊座。星光笼罩下的屋里却没太多家具摆设，只在靠天窗的墙边摆了张矮几，顺着墙壁钉了半圈的木架上堆满了书，看得出来这里就是蓝河平时看书学习的地方。

蓝河示意叶修在矮几边坐下，然后去架子上抱了一个小木箱回来，盘腿坐到叶修身旁，掌心紧紧贴在木箱两侧，柔声介绍道：“这个，是我的宝箱，里面装着的，是我从小到大的宝物。”

说着，伸手打开了宝箱。

蓝河先从箱里拎出一个小布袋，悄悄放在一边，对上叶修询问的目光，有点不好意思地小声说道：“唔……这是我攒的零花钱。”

叶修忍住笑，凑过头去看箱子里面还有什么。

却见蓝河突然憋红了脸，从里面拿出一本封面泛黄的牛皮笔记本，又想悄悄放在一边的时候，叶修故意出声问：“这又是什么宝贝啊？”

“这是一个大骗子丢的笔记本！”蓝河扭过头，一口气朗声道。

叶修乖巧地闭嘴了，端坐着等蓝河继续介绍。

只见蓝河微微低下头，从箱底小心地取出一封信，又拿出什么捏在左手手心里，右手食指顺着裁剪平整的信封口一路摸索着，慢慢说道：“你可能已经猜到了，我和笔言飞他们，都是在蓝溪阁孤儿院长大的。我不知道我的父母是谁，也不知道自己真正的生日是哪一天，资料上填的六月一日是我到蓝溪阁的日子。”

听着蓝河清亮的语调，叶修忍不住伸手轻抚在蓝河的背上，掌心的温度透过薄薄的巫师袍传递到瘦弱的背脊上，而挺得笔直的脊梁又回应以坚定不屈的力量。

蓝河的声音顿了顿，继续道：“小时候在蓝溪阁，我从来都没有表现出来过任何魔法天赋。有天，一只灰色羽毛的猫头鹰飞到我们房间，带来了大春的录取信，大家都激动坏了。后来又带来了曙光的、入夜寒的，又过了一年，笔言飞也等来了他的猫头鹰。可跟笔言飞差不多年纪的我，却什么也没收到。那一年，蓝溪阁的房间里就剩了我一个人，我试遍了从别人那里听来的所有方法：对着喜欢的蛋糕发呆，可它不会飞过来；闭着眼睛走路，却总是东倒西歪；从高点的桌上跳下来，只是扭伤了脚踝；甚至还干脆跳进过孤儿院花园里的池塘……”

叶修觉得心紧紧绞成一团，勉强维持着镇定听蓝河继续说。

“……可我除了一下子学会了游泳，还是没有半点魔法能力的样子。”蓝河自嘲地笑了笑，“所以在魔法这件事上，我的确很笨，更别提作为一名拉文克劳了。其实分院帽一开始想把我分到赫奇帕奇，我自己心里也有数，所以才会拼命恳求他不要把我和大春他们分开，毕竟我除了老实，好像也没有什么别的优点了……”

叶修很想大声打断他说不是这样的，但他还是选择静静等蓝河说完。

蓝河清了清嗓子，故作轻松地结束了这个充满挫折的故事：“不过嘛，等第二年暑假他们回来，都小心翼翼地照顾着我的情绪，连作业都不敢当着我面写的时候，突然！飞来了一只胖乎乎的灰林鸮，带来了一封‘蓝河先生亲启’的信！就是这个——”蓝河说着，神气地展示出手上那封录取信。

“嗯嗯，蓝河大大厉害，比我厉害多了！”叶修顺着毛夸他。

蓝河得意完了，放下录取信，转过身跟叶修面对面坐着，对着他摊开了自己一直握着的左手，掌心上托着一个精致的银吊坠。

蓝河终于讲到了故事的重点：“至于这个，大概就是我的秘密了，大春可能知道一点，连笔言飞我都没有告诉过。”

“这是？”叶修隐约猜到了。

“这是把我丢掉的父母留给我的唯一一样东西，嗯，没有其它的了。”蓝河轻描淡写地答道，准备将东西放回宝箱里，此时叶修却突然捕捉到银吊坠表面闪过一道转瞬即逝的白光。

在征得蓝河同意后，叶修小心地接过这个银吊坠，仔细地端详起来。

一旁看着的蓝河诧异于叶修的认真，自暴自弃道：“唉，没什么好看的，一点魔法属性都没有，就是个负心巫师拿着哄麻瓜女孩玩的饰品，说不定人手好几个，见一个送一个，骗完又不肯负责，女孩就把孩子扔孤儿院了，正好顺便把充满伤心回忆的吊坠也一起丢掉了。”

尽管蓝河嘴上这么赌气地说着，但叶修见他那么宝贝地收着这个银吊坠，已料到他只是嘴上逞强说不在乎。

更何况，人出生到这个世上，有谁会不想知道自己从何而来呢？哪怕那只是一段错误的感情，但至少也希望能有机会见一眼给予了自己生命的父母吧？而且，蓝河身上还有着许多难以说清的神秘之处，叶修直觉可能事情并不简单。

刚才银吊坠表面一闪而过的白光，让叶修觉得有点眼熟，他曾经在别的地方见到过，可拿到手上反复查看后，却再没发现有什么其它特别之处，只好又还给蓝河。

蓝河接回银吊坠，一副早就告诉你的语气：“好看吧？但是除了好看，什么也没发现吧？”

“嗯，”叶修不得不承认，“的确什么魔法属性也没有。”

但他并没放过蓝河假装不在乎地说着时，眉眼间闪过的那份失落，于是暗暗下定决心，一定要帮蓝河查明身世。

而叶修方才已经认出，蓝河那个银吊坠虽然没有任何魔法属性，却并非一个普通的饰品，而是属于冰霜森林里白女巫的：密银吊坠。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *银吊坠伏笔见《第一年》里的3.平凡无奇的男孩  
> *由第一年贯穿而来的伏笔和线索很多，欢迎回溯前文


	2. 苏关魔杖店

2.苏关魔杖店

从蓝溪阁出来，惦记着蓝河的那个密银吊坠，叶修立刻幻影显形到了一个古旧的大房间里。

这房间确实是大，天花板高度看起来足有三米，可惜地板上能落脚的空间并不多，四面墙更加是被高大的架子占据了，架子上密密麻麻放着各种瓶瓶罐罐，屋里除了中央一张巨大的工作台，其它地方也都见缝插针地堆满了大大小小的箱子。

多亏了叶修幻影显形术的精准，才能避免落地时撞到任何一个箱子或架子。

这里是一间魔法道具工作室。

堆得直顶到天花板的箱子几乎把能走动的空间分隔成了一个迷宫，叶修轻车熟路地依次绕过几个标了“暗夜猫眼石”、“暗夜猫指甲”和“强力蛛丝”字样的大木箱后，终于走到了房间中央。

 

工作台前，正趴着两个忙碌的身影，聚精会神地聚在一起忙着什么，其中一人像是完全没听见有人过来了，另一人则头也不抬招呼道：“叶修，快来看看……”

叶修探过头往工作台中央看去，只见上面的精密魔法仪器架上正夹着叶修之前问蓝河要来的那根旧魔杖，只是魔杖一侧的木质外皮已经被整齐地剥开了一条，露出了里面泛着血红色微光的魔杖芯。

“啊，不错！”叶修赞道。

“是啊，没想到你那个小朋友还藏着这样的好东西，这可是传说中吸血鬼骑士的尖齿制成的！真不知道这根魔杖的原主人是吸血鬼巫师，还是吸血鬼猎人啊……”刚刚招呼叶修过来的青年感叹道，“要是能完美融合，你的‘千机’就可以进一步成型了！不过，万一失败了，那就又要从头开始了。”

“肯定可以完美融合的，我相信老关跟你。”叶修想也不想答道。

叶修口中的“老关”是苏关魔杖店的道具师关榕飞，而正在说话的青年正是店名中的另一位，魔杖制作师苏沐秋。

由于魔杖只有人类巫师才可以制作与使用，是属于妖精无法触及的神秘领域，而妖精在其它魔法道具的制造领域都是顶尖的。

所以在苏关魔杖店里，虽然两人本身都是技艺高超的魔法道具师，尤其含有妖精血统的关榕飞在制作道具方面的技艺更是鬼斧神工，但他必须要与纯巫师血统的苏沐秋联手，才能制作出融合了巫师魔法、妖精手艺以及麻瓜科技的新型魔杖。

“是相信我？相信老关？还是相信那谁给的东西啊？”苏沐秋别有所指地打趣叶修。

叶修没接茬，转而去喊仍在专心观察吸血魔杖的关榕飞。

一直目不转睛面对工作台的那人，听到自己的名字终于抬起了头，戴着一只单眼魔法镜的眼睛眨了眨，迅速聚焦到叶修身上，旋即一亮：“老叶，你终于来了！你快点再去搞点白狼毫！至少十根！急用！千机！”

叶修颇感无奈，这个关榕飞，真不愧对他那传说中多少分之一的妖精血统，眼里从来都只有器物，没有活人，自己才刚回来就被他赶着出去找做魔杖的稀有材料。

不过找材料也是为了升级自己的新魔杖“千机”用的，叶修只能一口应承下来，心想反正早晚也要去一趟白狼毫的产地冰霜森林。

“千机”是在叶修原先使用的那根魔杖“却邪”因故折断后，苏沐秋与关榕飞为他重新打造的一根新型魔杖，也正是开学那天叶修在9又4分之3站台上撑起来为蓝河遮雨的那把伞状魔杖。

这别具一格的魔杖源于苏沐秋一个颇为大胆的设计创想，他想试着把侧重于不同魔法属性的各类古老魔杖的精髓合而为一，从而制作出一根能辅助于全属性魔法的新型魔杖。

当然要能驾驭体系如此繁杂的能量，魔杖持有人本身也必须足够强大，且能对魔法的各个属性分支如数家珍。正巧叶修就是这样一个全属性魔法精通的天才巫师，而且还刚刚失去了自己的魔杖。

于是两人一拍即合，再找到关榕飞一合计，立刻得到了继承着高超妖精手艺后人的理论支持，并且达成了采用伞状造型的共识：每一根伞骨可以象征某一根古典魔杖，当把二十四根伞骨都用古老魔杖的魔法核心替换后，这根伞状魔杖就至少能具备二十四种超凡的魔法能力，而在强大持有者的操控下，甚至可以达到瞬间发出数十种魔咒的惊人效果。

之前夜探霍格沃茨厨房重地的时候，叶修就是用千机魔杖的这个优势，瞬间控制住了那个小猫头鹰贼。

只是以魔杖千机现在的状态，还远没有达到苏沐秋与关榕飞的预想，叶修用它也还暂时无法全面施展出自己的魔法实力，因此搜罗稀有魔法材料以进一步提升魔杖千机也是迫在眉睫。

 

不过在出发去冰霜森林前，叶修还有件事需要确认。

只见他举起千机，往三人面前轻轻一挥，一个栩栩如生的吊坠投影就呈现在了半空中，接着又用魔杖隔空指了指，将立体的吊坠投影连续掉转了几个角度，向二位魔法道具专家请教道：“这个银吊坠，想让你俩帮忙看看来历。”

关榕飞摘下单眼镜片，凑近吊坠投影左右观察了一下，看向叶修：“是妖精制作的女巫饰品。”

“而且很罕见，非常珍贵。”苏沐秋抱着手臂站那儿端详了一会儿，补充道。

“好！那我就敢确定了。”叶修放心了，“我记得以前在某本魔法书上提到过，这叫密银吊坠，是冰霜森林历代白女巫佩戴的专属饰品，不带任何魔法，但本身就象征了魔法。”

“这个，你是在哪儿看到的？”关榕飞多少也有些妖精的通病，觉得东西的所属并不归于持有者，而应归于制作者，下意识就想维护妖精同胞的“所有权”，打听起了密银吊坠的下落。

叶修自然不肯说，含糊着转而道：“我过几天就去趟冰霜森林，帮你搞定白狼毫。”

苏沐秋对这两位朋友是再了解不过了，眼睛一转就立刻明白了，掩护叶修道：“白女巫的吊坠嘛，那肯定是在冰霜森林啊！大概是上次叶修去那边给蓝河的新魔杖找白狼毫的时候，无意看到的，觉得好看，想要一个送给某人，就记住了呗。”

叶修顿时无语，苏沐秋这家伙，随口胡诌的毛病怎么也改不了，偏偏这次还真给他蒙对了大半，只有逻辑正好反了——叶修是在蓝河那里看到的吊坠，准备去冰霜森林探查一下。

正不知如何接茬儿，叶修还握在手上的魔杖突然间自动亮了一下，发出了一星点颇为惹眼的蓝光。

苏沐秋看见了，立刻坏笑着说：“说梅林，梅林就到。”*

叶修见隐瞒不了，只好当他面掏出了怀里的君莫笑笔记本。

 

这个可以无视距离进行文字交流的改良门钥匙，最开始也是苏沐秋的点子，当时他虽然也在霍格沃茨上学，却志不在此，魔法道具研究进行得如火如荼的时候，才反应过来功课拉下来不少，于是就想钻普通考试不施高级防作弊咒的漏洞，搞了这么两本旧笔记本，想让名镇全校的学神叶修远程告诉他答案。

可后来一场突如其来的变故，让苏沐秋还没用上这个作弊笔记就离开了霍格沃茨。之后，两本中写有《黑魔法防御手册》的那本，则在阴差阳错下，被蓝河拿到了。

方才叶修魔杖上的蓝光，正是他施在笔记本上的绑定魔咒，一旦蓝河在他的那本上写了什么传过来，叶修就能立刻收到通知。

叶修顶着苏沐秋灼灼的目光，故作不解道：“你干嘛这么关心我跟一个同学的学业交流啊？”

“这可不是我要关心的，”苏沐秋坦然道，也摆出副一本正经的态度，“这是沐橙交代的任务，你知道的嘛，任课老师总是会担心自己乖巧老实的学生，会不会被老奸巨猾的前辈欺骗欺负啊什么的……”

见理由冠冕堂皇，还扯上了苏沐秋的妹妹，也就是蓝河的天文学教授苏沐橙，叶修只有硬着头皮翻开笔记本，只见上面立刻显出了一行有些语无伦次的话，以及一反常态的凌乱字迹：

【叶修！！你去哪儿了？？猫头鹰飞来了！我的OWL成绩单！！啊啊啊啊啊……】

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *无奖竞猜，蓝河原先那根二手旧魔杖的名字是？（没错，吸血光剑，这里也被老叶拿去喂了千机伞）
> 
> *魔杖千机的外形不会改变，因为施魔法不需要变成酷炫的长矛或者步枪（x，所以这里的“千机”变化主要指内在。
> 
> *化用一下俗语“说曹操，曹操就到”，替换成了著名的儿童文学最常用巫师梅林，大家懂就好ww


	3. 少年心事

3.少年心事

虽然笔记里传来的文字大呼小叫了一串啊啊啊啊，但当叶修回到蓝溪阁旧货铺门口时，蓝河正静静地伏在柜台上扒拉着算盘，换算金加隆和麻瓜币的魔法算珠被他搅得“1、2、5……”乱喊个不停，一看就是小掌柜在心不在焉地乱拨。

午后的橙色暖阳斜着打进店门，蓝河的脸一半笼罩在和煦的阳光里，一半埋在阴凉的暗处，光与暗相交，化成了一条分明的弧线包裹着蓝河的侧脸。

叶修怔怔地看着蓝河，仿佛在看着一幅画，呈现给别人的永远是热忱明媚的笑，但在内心的角落却一直留着条缺失的痕。叶修突然羡慕起博物馆里那些魔法修复师，他也希望自己能用毕生所学的咒语，去修补这张画布底下遗留的那道最初也最深的伤疤。

他贪心地想给这幅画加上时间的魔法，希望他能在分秒流逝的长河里保持最纯真的颜色，就像五年前叶修第一次见到的蓝河，就像那年暑假在旧笔记上抄下第一条魔咒学重点的蓝河，就像去年在对角巷与翻倒巷的路口一把拦住自己的蓝河……

再贪心一点，叶修大概会希望这幅画最美的那面能永远只映在自己的眼中。

 

在叶修陷入沉思的时候，画里的蓝河从柜台上直起了身子，于是也立刻看到了风景里站着的叶修。

他还穿着蓝河借他的巫师袍，难得打理过的刘海下终于露出了清晰的眉眼，认真时才露出的专注眼神里透着不见底的深邃，轻扬的嘴角却带着一分柔软的弧度。

盛夏的蝉鸣声拉长了每一分秒的长度，蓝河不自觉看痴得出了神，明明知道叶修这个易容马格斯对自己的外貌从不在乎，为避免麻烦总选择变成最不起眼最普通的形象，但蓝河每次看到他，却仿佛眼里带着魔法透过了骨肉皮囊，只见到了最迷人的模样。

“大概这就是喜欢吧。”蓝河在心里坦承着自己对叶修的感情，当然只是在心里。

毕竟每次见到小学生模样的叶修，蓝河就忍不住自己管东管西的家养小精灵毛病，而叶修也总会露出那副把自己当麻瓜保姆逗的坏蛋嘴脸，让蓝河忍不住就会气急败坏地不想理睬他。

至于难得几次见到成人模样的叶修，蓝河又不得不承认，自己还没完全适应眼前的人是那个大名鼎鼎的“叶秋”，而每次突然间意识到之后，举动多少还会有点不自然。

 

叶修进门时，抬眼发现蓝河正入神地看向自己，莫名就心情不错：“哟，小蓝级长，成绩单呢？”

蓝河闻言，一秒绷直了背，低头看向压在魔法算盘下的那封还没拆的信。

“有这么紧张吗？”叶修乐了，调侃道，“哥当年成绩单寄来就随手拆开了，看完就不知道丢哪儿去了。”

叶修的安慰对蓝河没有半点效果，谁不知道“叶秋”当年OWL和NEWT都是全科全O通过，幸好时间转换器早就全部销毁了，不然难保这个家伙会不会把时间重复的两门科目也去考了，还理直气壮：“试不就是用来考的吗？能考O为什么不考？”

于是现在，蓝河那种面对学神“叶秋”的不自然，又开始了。他垂下脑袋，备受打击般弓起身子，有气无力道：“不然……你帮我拆吧，沾沾你的考神气息……”

叶修之前收到蓝河的消息，还以为他要么是考得不错想跟自己道谢，要么是考得不好要找自己算账，结果闹了半天他居然还没拆，还要来借自己的手气，真是被他这非凡的展开给逗乐了。

叶修也不扭捏，伸手拿起桌上的信封，作势要拆，嘴里惋叹道：“唉，一生一次的拆自己巫师等级考试成绩单的心情，我们蓝河级长就要没有咯！以后别人打听起来：蓝级长，你拆OWL成绩单的时候心情怎么样啊？蓝级长就只能追悔莫及地答：我不知道啊……不是我拆的啊……是叶……”

“我自己拆！”蓝河打断了叶修的喋喋不休，从柜台后急得跳了出来，抢回了装有自己成绩单的信封。

可指尖捏着信封口，来回摩挲了半天，蓝河又犹豫了。他并不是不想知道自己的成绩，当然也不是不敢，而是不知道该抱有怎样的期待。

蓝河仿佛一下子又回到了上学期OWL考试前，霍格沃茨惯例的就业咨询现场。

 

“下一位，蓝河同学，请进。”喻文州院长的声音在蓝河脑海里响了起来。

蓝河推门走进了拉文克劳院长喻文州教授的办公室，鞠躬问好，然后端坐在了喻教授办公桌对面的椅子上，双手虚握成拳放在膝盖上，不自觉地揪着自己巫师袍的袖口。

“放松一点，蓝河，这不是考试，只是随便聊聊。”喻文州察觉到了蓝河的紧张，微笑着安抚道。

“嗯。”蓝河微点了点头，下颌却还是略不自然地紧绷着。

喻文州见状，善解人意地先从蓝河擅长的领域聊了起来：“我看到你魔法史的成绩一直都很好，这非常少见。一般来讲，大多数学生都会觉得这门课很枯燥。你是对历史比较感兴趣吗？”

“嗯……”蓝河嗫嚅着肯定道，却不禁又有些心虚，知道肯定瞒不过通透的喻教授，干脆老实回答了，“其实是因为我很喜欢黄少天教授，他上课很风趣，一点都不枯燥，所以我听得很认真。”

听了蓝河语气坚定的回答，喻文州不免有些意外。之前谈话过的学生，虽然也有说黄少天上课有意思的，但要么是看在黄教授与喻教授私交不错的面上不便直言，要么就是委婉表示黄教授上课拓展话题太多太远，才导致自己魔法史成绩不佳。但眼前这个蓝河，却是发自内心地喜欢黄少天的讲课风格，甚至是因此才连续几年都拿到了少见的魔法史高分。

这就很有意思了。喻文州想。

“那你今后考虑从事魔法史研究方面的工作吗？”喻文州回到了今天就业咨询的话题。

蓝河闻言却沉默了，半晌，一字一句地答道：“唔，其实对于这个，我还没想那么远……只是想先考好每一门科目，唔……然后再看看可以做什么。”

喻文州了然，其实大多数进行就业咨询的五年级学生，对于未来都还没有很明确的规划，虽然蓝河级长作为这批学生中的领袖，但毕竟还没有成年，对于巫师社会可能还没有足够的了解。凭一时喜好去做冲动而错误的决定，才是就业咨询上院长要尽力引导学生避免的。

可喻文州不知道的是，对于蓝河来说，那个似乎可以不假思索就说出的答案：“蓝溪阁”，在蓝河的嘴边徘徊了许久后，终于还是未能吐出。

就业咨询进行到这里，喻文州例行建议道：“那在OWL考试前，你可以多看看校内张贴的职业介绍广告，找一个心仪的目标，这样对考试科目的取舍也有帮助。”

“好的，谢谢喻院长！”蓝河长舒一口气，如释重负般地起身准备离开喻文州的办公室，却听一声轻响，什么东西正好从他袖口里滑落了下来。

蓝河急忙弯腰捡起了自己的魔杖，正要鞠躬道别，却被喻文州柔声喊住了：“这是你的新魔杖吗？我记得你之前好像不是这根？”

“嗯，这是我一个朋友送我的礼物。之前那根太旧了，我担心会影响OWL的实践考试。”蓝河解释道。

“嗯，好的，”喻文州点了点头，状似不经意地又问了句，“你的朋友，是那个新生叶修吗？”

“啊，是的。”蓝河虽然有些惊讶居然连喻教授都注意到了叶修，不过转念一想，开学时分院帽嚷嚷“帽窘”的时候，喻副校长正站在旁边，于是也不作多想了，只是又感叹了一下叶修这家伙想低调都低调不起来，然后道了句谢谢老师指导，就离开了。

 

“蓝河？”叶修终于出声把蓝河从回忆里拉了回来。

其实叶修见他仍是迟迟没有拆开信封，心里已猜到了个大概。蓝河对未来的迷茫，在不知道君莫笑就是叶修的时候，在笔记本里也曾和君莫笑提起过。

俗话说，老思既往，少思将来。叶修当时就颇为奇怪，这么一个十来岁的翩翩少年，不知为何却时常流露出对过去与现在念念不忘的老气横秋。

直至后来，叶修看到了蓝河收藏在宝箱深处的一件件宝物，看到了那个一带而过的密银吊坠，似乎才开始一点点窥见这个喜怒会写在脸上、秘密却埋在心底的少年心事。

他担心的不是未来会如何来，而是当现在要走的时候，自己抓不抓得住。

在这件事上，叶修与蓝河正好相反，他会因未来的不可知，反倒对自己的努力更坚定不移。对于突如其来的变化，他不会陷入不可追的困境，而会干脆选择从头开始。

恐怕连蓝河自己都没意识到，这才是他潜意识里想喊叶修一起来拆成绩单的根本原因。

“拆吧！”会过意来的叶修鼓励道。

“不去想未来啊、选择啊那些复杂的东西，只想现在，当然简单快乐得多。但这份成绩单既然已经寄到了你手上，其实已经成为了过去，明年科目的选择也已基本成了定数，既然都是既成事实，那又有什么可犹豫的呢？通过了就庆祝，没通过就补考。”

“好！”蓝河等的大概就是这么一股不计因果的勇气。

于是他深吸了口气，唰一下，撕开了信封。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OWL分数等级由高到低：  
> O（Outstanding）优秀，E（Exceeds expection）良，A（Acceptable）合格，  
> P（Poor）差，D（Dreadful）糟糕，T（Troll）极差
> 
> 其中，A以上通过考试；O可以顺利报读该课程下一等级学习，从而参加七年级毕业时候的NEWT考试；E可以报读部分课程的下一等级学习，从而参加七年级毕业时候的NEWT考试；A不推荐报读该课程的高阶学习，从而无法参加七年级毕业时候的NEWT考试。
> 
> *NEWT证书与毕业后可选择的职业直接挂钩，巫师世界也是个该死的文凭至上社会啊……


	4. 第一课

4.第一课

冰冷彻骨，这是蓝河残存意识里唯一的感受。

他想施一个取暖的咒语，往巫师袍里寻找魔杖，却发现手脚无法动弹，呼吸也几乎窒住。挣扎着将眼睛挤开一条缝，睫毛在寒冷空间里一根根擦过什么，脸庞紧贴着一块坚硬的冰面，触感继续扩散，蓝河骤然发现，自己整个人竟然都被冻在了一块巨大的冰块里！

事情是怎么变成这样的？

蓝河恍惚中想。

明明他上一秒还开心地猫在蓝溪阁门前跟叶修斗嘴晒太阳，怎么下一秒就自己孤身一人困在了这冰封的巨湖里。

 

前一天，蓝溪阁。

蓝河内心挣扎到最后，终于拆开了信封。

一鼓作气看到OWL成绩单，蓝河反而平静了下来。

意料之中，他最擅长的魔法史、天文学都得到了O。而魔咒学那个宝贵而重要的O则要多谢多年的远程“补习老师”君莫笑，以及叶修给的新魔杖，实践考试一挥就过。

有些意外，蓝河向来发怵的变形学，这次居然也得到了O。但想想补习老师本身就是个自带变形的易容马格斯，给学生一点运气加持，好像也在情理之中。

草药学和魔药学都是E，在蓝河预计之内。虽然理论考试他颇有信心，但在这两门课的实践考试上，蓝河的那只旧坩埚都差点当场罢工。总成绩能得到E，他已经很满足了。

至于古代如尼文，A就A吧，蓝河也不打算再修这门课了。不知道为什么，他总觉得每次上课吴羽策老师看自己的眼神都不太对。

这个为什么，叶修当然是知道的。蓝河之前那根用了好几年的旧魔杖，整体品质虽并不突出，但其杖芯极为罕见，是吸血鬼骑士的尖齿。这根魔杖的制作过程难免会有猎捕吸血鬼的嫌疑，也自然让吸血鬼出身的巫师吴羽策教授颇为忌惮。

分数一门门揭晓，直至看到最后一门，蓝河震惊了：他的麻瓜学居然没有通过！

更为不幸的是，在魔法部推行的新教育法令下，麻瓜学是七年必修课！所以蓝河必须要在下学年的第一学期接受补考，不然恐怕不得不延期毕业了。

蓝河在心里默算了一下补考费，觉得肉疼、肝也疼。

叶修不知所措，毕竟学神不知凡人苦，他从来没挂过考试，完全没有补考经验。

蓝河欲哭无泪，想着自己辛苦攒的那点可怜的零花钱，这下全要送给魔法部的考试机构了。

“缺钱……”蓝河把心里话叹出了声。

“缺材料……”叶修转念想关榕飞交代的事。

“唉……”蓝河继续叹气，有气无力地戳了戳叶修的胳膊，“你神通广大，知道什么快速致富的方法吗？”

叶修被蓝河一提醒，有了主意，提议道：“要不要合作？”

蓝河眼睛一亮：“继续蓝溪阁邮购业务？”

叶修摇了摇头：“那个已经成熟了，我是说别的，比如……蓝河大大想不想亲自去麻瓜世界学习实践一下？顺便去野外打点材料卖卖？”

蓝河难以置信：“野外？开玩笑的吧？我还没成年啊！魔法部可有踪丝跟着呢！”

叶修一脸不以为意：“你说那个啊？几百年前的东西了，那年头总共都没几个未成年巫师，追踪起来当然容易，之后新生巫师变多了，就只挑几个重点关注对象追踪了。到了现在，巫师世界和麻瓜世界互相接触频繁，傲罗人手又不足，未成年巫师校外使用魔法的禁令都越来越松了，哪还有什么专门的人员监视踪丝？”

见蓝河似乎动摇了，叶修趁热打铁：“怎么样？蓝河大大心动没？心动不如行动啊？附赠一个霍格沃茨杰出校友随行哦。”

“才上二年级的杰出校友？”蓝河试图皮一下。

“是啊是啊，拿过OWL和NEWT全O的二年级校友。”叶修很诚实答道。

四O两E一A还有一门挂科的蓝河级长：……

 

蓝河稀里糊涂地答应了去麻瓜世界社会实践，问叶修准备什么时候出发。

叶修说他随时能走，但蓝河还要跟大春他们交代一下，把小猫头鹰绝色安顿一下，于是约好次日动身。

当天夜里，即将生平第一次踏入麻瓜世界的蓝河，兴奋地躺不住也睡不着，想找人说话，才想起来今天只有自己在家。

大春去进货了，明天一早才回来接手店铺。刚毕业的曙光旋冰和入夜寒正在求职就业的泥潭里摸爬滚打。即将七年级的笔言飞，在暑假开始后不久，就声称要在毕业前看看世界，一个人不知跑到哪里去了。

蓝河摸出了笔记本，忍不住想找叶修，可摸了半天封皮上的纹路，又把笔记本塞回了枕头底下。

“明天就又要见面了，还是不要总缠着他了，况且他还在筹备着一件非常重要的事情呢，出发前肯定有一大堆的事情要处理好，我还是不要给他添乱了。”蓝河扯着床上的羊毛毯，蒙住脑袋，絮叨着准备强迫自己入睡。

“一只绵羊、两只绵羊、三只……”

还是毫无困意，蓝河翻身又坐了起来，开解自己：“我就写一句晚安，没事的！”

蓝河自言自语着，正想去拿笔记本，他放在床头的那根乳白色魔杖的杖尖，突然冒出了一星点红色火花：是君莫笑！

这个红色火花咒是叶修之前将蓝河那本笔记讨要去，神神秘秘地捣鼓了一阵后加上的。据叶修说这是对笔记本双向通信功能的加强，是一个将笔记本与持有人的魔杖相连接的提醒魔法。以后，只要叶修从君莫笑笔记本那侧传来信息，蓝河的魔杖就会发出一瞬醒目的火花提醒他查看。

当然，叶修拿去折腾了半天，显然不会只加这么一个酷炫特效。

蓝河有点脸红地翻开了笔记本，扉页上原先龙飞凤舞的“黑魔法防御手册”已经被擦除咒擦得干干净净，取而代之的是四个工工整整的古隽字体：“蓝桥春雪”。

 

“睡了吗？”君莫笑写道。

“睡了！”蓝河唯恐被看穿什么，不过还是老实写道，“本来也想跟你说句晚安的。”

“哦，那，晚安。”君莫笑很快回复了。

“晚安。”蓝河等了好一会儿，见纸页上迟迟没有再出现什么，有些失望地正要合上笔记，却见上面突然显出了大段大段的话，完全不是平日里叶修那言简意赅两三行的风格。

蓝河赶紧一目十行地读起来。大意是嘱托蓝河好好休息，无论是麻瓜世界还是魔法野外都不用害怕，有哥呢。还特别提醒不要因为担心有的没的而准备太多东西，到时候真缺什么，也有哥呢。

蓝河的心思，叶修一猜一个准。蓝河看到最后那句提醒，吐了吐舌头，起身踏上拖鞋，哒哒嗒嗒地跑去把塞得快扣不上的行李箱腾空了一点。

蓝河先取出一大捧零食和一堆魔法书，想了想又塞回去了几样，等终于折腾好了，半闭着眼爬回床，行李箱都没顾得上合起来，就卷着毯子浅浅地睡去了。

 

叶修推门进来的时候见到的是这么一个场景。

野外照明用的魔法道具仿真萤火虫满屋子乱飞，各种巫师零食散乱在床脚，其中几只巧克力蛙已经跑出了包装袋在四处跳来蹦去，一张沾满了巧克力色爪印的野外地图半摊在地上。

而这一切的始作俑者——神奇动物学课本《妖怪们的妖怪书》，正在撕咬着一只可怜的小行李箱，至于行李箱里的东西，早就滚落得一地都是。

他们的主人蓝河呢？

叶修的视线投向屋角那张双层床，看到蓝河还浑然不知地在下铺酣睡着，身下压着本该盖在身上的毛毯，胸口赫然蹲着只被屋里一团乱象吓得瑟瑟发抖的绝色。

走近一看，却见蓝河双目紧闭，牙关紧咬，似乎正在梦里抗争着什么。见状，叶修无奈地一把抱起压住蓝河的绝色，顺着羽毛安抚着小家伙，喊懒床小蓝河快起来快起来。

 

蓝河还在冰湖下挣扎，耳畔忽然传来了叶修的声音，心里顿时就踏实了一半，张了张喉咙试图回应，却口干舌燥发不出半点声响，正欲再度挣扎，突然发觉胸口的压迫感不再，手脚渐渐听使唤了，激动地正要破冰而出……

猛地坐了起来，蓝河终于摆脱了鬼压床的噩梦，喘着粗气刚镇定下来，一转头，就活见鬼似的看到一个抱着绝色的叶修，吓得差点滚到床下。

等下一秒，蓝河看清屋内景象，顿觉眼前一黑，真的咣当一下跌下了床。

"咳咳，"叶修故作老成持重，照顾蓝河面子不去提他那曾经明显超重的行李，语重心长地教育道，"社会实践第一课：出行切勿携带危险书籍，睡觉要锁好门窗，或者至少，锁好绝色的笼子。"

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *踪丝，HP原作中前后不一的bug设定，早期赫敏他们还明显会在校外使用魔法，后面几本突然就会被魔法部追踪了，所以我就无视了，理由嘛就用叶修那段话解释吧。
> 
> *魔法教育部门友情提示：神奇生物课本《妖怪们的妖怪书》是个会咬人的妖怪书，希望所有学生都能把它捆好，最好是安全地锁在柜子里。
> 
> *《第一年》的麻瓜零食番外，是以叶蓝补习麻瓜知识为由进行的享乐活动。  
> *《第一年》的笔言飞番外，交代了壮志雄心的阿笔暑期的去向，以及引发了蓝河对旅行的向往。


	5. 出发！前往麻瓜世界

5.出发！前往麻瓜世界

收拾好蓝河那间经历了地狱般磨难的屋子，两个人研究起了如何前往目的地。

最方便的出行方式当然是幻影显形，但蓝河年龄不够，还没报名学习课程。

同样，未成年巫师在校外也不能使用飞天扫帚长途旅行，何况……蓝河语焉不详地表示，自己并没有飞天扫帚。

而既然是潜入冰霜森林，正大光明地使用被魔法部记录在案的门钥匙显然也不太合适。

至于看似方便的飞路粉，则需要各自站进炉火里单独出发，还必须清晰准确地念出目的地名称，可无论是出于安全考虑，还是叶修自己的私心，都不想和蓝河分开行动。

思来想去，最后决定还是先体验一下最麻瓜的出行方式：火车。慢归慢，但正好可以借此机会深入接触一下麻瓜社会，蓝河听了，立刻举双手赞成。

 

去麻瓜社会当然不能说走就走，于是第一次前往麻瓜世界的蓝河，在叶修的指导下换了身平常的麻瓜装扮。

简洁的白色T恤，搭了件缝着大口袋的天蓝色连帽卫衣，清爽的灰白色牛仔裤，常见的帆布球鞋，再扣了顶蓝色的棒球帽，用以稍微掩饰蓝河那头颇为显眼的蓝发。

叶修看了眼蓝河手上拎着的巫师行李箱，歪头思考了一下，魔杖一挥，将它变成了麻瓜拉杆箱样子，然后示意蓝河搞定了。

蓝河从卫衣口袋里摸出魔法全身镜打开，将自己从前面到背后都检查了一遍，仍有点不放心地问：“这样就可以了吗？我看起来像麻瓜学生了吗？”

“像！”叶修肯定道，又指了指蓝河的口袋，“只要你把魔杖揣好，别忍不住拿出来施个咒语，就没人会发现的。”

蓝河闻言，赶紧按了按自己卫衣腹部的大口袋，确认魔杖在里面安然躺着，咧嘴朝叶修笑了笑以示保证。

谁料叶修看到蓝河的样子，却噗一声笑了出来。

蓝河怒视：“你才刚说我很像的！”

“嗯嗯，是很像麻瓜了，不过……”叶修憋笑道，“你这样，其实更像麻瓜世界的一个卡通人物……”

“卡、通？人物？”蓝河不解。

“就是麻瓜想象出来的人物，他们会把想象出来的形象用笔在纸上画出来，然后把很多张那样的画叠起来，按顺序一张一张地展示，看起来就好像会动一样。所以……卡通人物，就是通过卡纸表现的人物！”叶修耐心地寻着合适的字句解释道。

蓝河似乎明白了，麻瓜没有魔法，拍摄的照片和绘制的图画里，人物都是静态的，不会动，于是他们就想了这么一个办法，让画下来的东西也能看起来好像在动一样。

“麻瓜真是厉害啊！”蓝河不由得佩服道，不过他还没忘记叶修的前半句话，“那你刚刚笑话我跟什么卡通人物像啊？”

直觉告诉蓝河未必是什么好答案，所以语气里透着些气鼓鼓。

叶修感受到对面传来了兴师问罪的气场，一脸无辜：“是一个蓝色皮肤，胸前有个白色大口袋，长得很可爱，也很厉害的，帮助了很多人，尤其帮助了一个小男孩的……”

“……的什么？”蓝河逼问。

“咳咳，”叶修心虚，“……的……机器猫？”

“机器猫？！”正在拼命汲取麻瓜知识的蓝河，注意力又歪了，“猫我当然知道，机器又是什么？”

“机器……”巫师叶修其实也是一知半解，只能含糊道，“就是……麻瓜的那个叫‘科技’的魔法……变出来的东西。很厉害的东西。”叶修找到机会补了一句，试图暗示“机器猫”很厉害，所以他刚刚其实是在夸蓝河。

“哦。”蓝河没收到暗示，因为他终于意识到自己为什么麻瓜学不合格了，除了自己本身学业不精、知识匮乏以外，补习老师君莫笑似乎也是个半吊子啊？！

叶修也看出来蓝河在腹诽什么了，于是振振有词道：“麻瓜知识，够用就行了，考试够用，行走麻瓜江湖够用，还要深究什么？我们是巫师，学好魔法才是最重要的，不要整天想着研究那些虚头巴脑的东西。何况科技知识什么的，也不见得所有的麻瓜都一清二楚啊，那我们巫师要知道那么详细干什么？”

说得很有道理，蓝河无法反驳，可转念想起下学期的麻瓜学补考，不由叹了口气。

叶修见他又叹气，不知如何安慰，摸了摸脑袋，提议道：“要是你实在担心，回来我帮你找个精通麻瓜学的专家！一直在麻瓜世界生活的那种。”

“好！你说的哦？”蓝河迅速回复了精神，“一言为定啊！”

“我什么时候说话不算话了？”叶修反问道，抬手拍了拍蓝河高翘起的帽檐，却不免有些失落，心道这小家伙果然不信我的麻瓜学辅导了，看来在接下来的旅途里势必要努力扳回一城啊。

打扮好蓝河，叶修从蓝溪阁旧货铺的麻瓜衣服堆里随手拎出件黑色连帽卫衣穿上，胸前图案正好是片红色枫叶，又换上了和蓝河差不多款式的牛仔裤和帆布鞋，最后用自带的变形术调整了下身高体型，让衣服看起来正合身，手上的伞状魔杖藏都不用藏，整个人就从一个懒洋洋的青年巫师，摇身一变，成了一个懒洋洋的麻瓜青年。

叶修也学着蓝河刚刚的架势，用魔法全身镜从头到脚照了一遍，很满意，尤其是身高，正好比蓝河高上那么些，从背后揽过去的肩宽也恰到好处。

蓝河当然不知道叶修心里那些小九九，他在一旁早已看得目瞪口呆，并且第数不清多少次地发自内心羡慕：易容马格斯真方便！

 

终于准备完毕，叶修牵起蓝河的手，蓝河拖起拉杆箱：出发！前往麻瓜世界。

TBC.


	6. 查令十字

6.查令十字

走出蓝溪阁，穿过破釜酒吧，就离开了巫师们的对角巷，来到了麻瓜们的查令十字路。

查令十字路靠近伦敦的麻瓜交通换乘中心，查令十字站。蓝河去年开学时，就是先从这里坐麻瓜的地铁去了国王十字火车站，再在九又四分之三站台搭乘了通往霍格沃茨的特快专列。

破釜酒吧出来离车站还有段距离，叶修领着蓝河沿街道往前走去，熙熙攘攘的街侧开设着各式的麻瓜商铺。这条路上有很多二手书店，拉文克劳的蓝河级长透过玻璃橱窗，看到店里成排的书架上堆满的各种古书，有点挪不动脚步。

虽说没有魔法部的踪丝限制了，但未成年巫师要出入麻瓜的国境还是颇为麻烦。叶修知道蓝河心心念念着巴黎的魔法塞纳河，可只能让他将就一下伦敦的泰晤士河，正有些过意不去呢，却没想到与对角巷只有一墙之隔的查令十字，也能让蓝河流连不已。

“还真是从来没出过门啊……”叶修暗叹。

十几岁，正是人生中最好奇的年纪。在学校总一副沉稳学长模样的蓝河，一走进琳琅满目的麻瓜街市，立时变成了招猫逗狗的小孩子。叶修原本想直奔目的地，但看到蓝河在集市上走走停停，看什么都新奇得不得了，突然觉得什么白狼毫、什么银吊坠也不急于一时了。

蓝河站在旧书摊前好奇地翻看麻瓜的古书，叶修就斜靠在路边的红色电话亭边安静地看蓝河。不时有匆忙的行人、成群的游客路过，任谁都不会注意到，这两个寻常的少年，其实是来自于另一个世界的年轻巫师。

蓝河浏览完面前的书摊，正要往下一个书摊前走去，回头寻了叶修一眼，停住了脚步。

蓝河曾经听人说过，麻瓜街道上那些看起来普普通通的电话亭，其实是通往魔法世界的门钥匙，比如魔法部的入口什么的。现在正好看见叶修靠在一个电话亭上，就不由得多打量了那个红色的方盒子几眼，心里琢磨着莫非这也是个门钥匙？那要是他在这里随便拨个电话，会被传送哪里去呢？

叶修对上蓝河若有所思的眼神，却没猜到蓝河脑海里的天马行空，还以为是自己灵机一动效仿刚看来的《恋爱宝典》里耍帅的招数奏效了，于是悄悄念了个咒语，把那本小书捏到手里，又趁蓝河不注意，跟店家结了个账。

 

沿查令十字路继续往前，人流越发密集起来。

蓝河突然看到有个人行色匆匆地迎面走来，手上小心地拎着个大衣架，衣架的防尘布下隐约罩着件款式特别的衣服，不像是麻瓜们身上穿的那些。

“难道是巫师袍吗？”蓝河投去好奇的目光。

叶修顺着蓝河的视线看到那个人，会心一笑：“那个人只是普通的麻瓜，不过他的工作也是具有魔力的。”

“诶？麻瓜也可以使用魔法吗？”蓝河更加好奇了。

叶修神秘地笑了笑，指了指街对面的不远处：“看到那边了吗？”

蓝河视力不错，虽隔着些距离，但也看清了远处五光十色的广告牌，上面不仅有男有女，还有猫狗狮子，其中一张上面还画了个坏笑着的绿皮肤女巫。

“那些都是各种麻瓜戏剧的广告，那边就是在麻瓜世界里很有名的伦敦西区，有很多麻瓜剧院，我们刚刚看到的那个人，应该就是个抱着戏服的麻瓜演员。”叶修解释道，接着又参考《恋爱宝典》里的招数提议，“不如，我们就去看一场吧？你想看歌剧魅影，还是……”

“我想看这个！”蓝河仰着脑袋，遥遥指着那个醒目的绿色女巫，边上只写了一个单词“Wicked”。

如蓝河所料，Wicked是一个关于“女巫”的音乐剧，虽然这个“女巫”跟蓝河他们魔法世界的女巫师只有名字差不多而已。这个音乐剧是一个著名麻瓜童话《绿野仙踪》的衍生，讲述了童话里提及的一个“西方坏女巫”的故事。

曲终散场，人群散去，蓝河还久久地沉浸在剧情里，剧里传达的内容很多，蓝河觉得有些好像看懂了，有些又好像还需要揣摩，但有一句话却清晰地留在了脑海里：“没有谁一无所有，我们都要用各自的方式面对苦难，活出平凡而伟大的人生。”

“戏剧”、“剧院”、“演员”这些词，蓝河都不陌生，因为占卜学教授楚云秀经常会在讲课里提上这么两句，蓝河以前就好奇有如此大吸引力的东西究竟是什么，如今亲眼见到了、亲身感受了，发自内心相信了叶修之前说的“具有魔力”。麻瓜虽然不会真正的魔法，会对神奇的事物视而不见，还有些固执的人即使见到了，也会拼命否认魔法世界的存在，但他们也在用自己的想象力，创造着另一个神奇的世界。

 

走出剧院，两人很快走到了麻瓜与巫师往来云集的特拉法加广场。

蓝河老远就看见有只熟悉的身姿在广场上空盘旋，激动地喊叶修：“看！鹰！”

“嗯，是，”叶修一脸平静，告诉蓝河，“那是广场上猎鹰人的鹰，是伦敦市请来帮助控制广场上鸽群的。不过啊……”

“不过什么？”蓝河忍不住追问道。

叶修眨了眨眼，压低了声音：“其实所谓的猎鹰人，都是巫师。”

“啊！”蓝河有些吃惊，没想到巫师居然能以如此显眼的姿态融入麻瓜的世界。

“这个广场上，奇妙的事情还多着呢！”叶修故作神秘地拉着蓝河四处逛起来。

没走两步，蓝河又惊呼了起来，他看到广场上有个戴着头巾穿着肥大长袍的络腮胡子大汉，正盘着腿悬浮地坐在半空中，但周围来去的人群却泰然自若，只有些小孩子在那转着圈嘻嘻哈哈。

意识到自己刚才有点大惊小怪了，蓝河不好意思地张望了一下，小声跟叶修提出自己的疑问：“这个人……也是巫师吗？”

没想到叶修毫不犹豫：“当然不是啦！那是个麻瓜，不会浮空魔法。”

“诶？那他是坐在什么隐形物品上面吗？”蓝河继续猜测道。

“也没用任何魔法道具。”叶修补充道，“你看，那边有个小孩跟你猜的一样，于是从他屁股底下钻过去了。”

隐形道具只能隐藏外形，不能隐藏实体，小孩可以钻过去，那就说明他并没有坐在任何隐形物品上，是真的悬空而坐。蓝河几乎要怀疑麻瓜是不是掌握什么神秘魔法的诀窍了。

看蓝河紧着眉头苦思，叶修轻笑着提示道：“你看他手上拿着什么？”

“拿着……”蓝河仔细一看，那人手上握着根长长的棍子，外形仿照着麻瓜想象中的巫师法杖，佯怒着看向叶修：“你还说他不是巫师？他明明拿着根魔杖！”

“拿着根棍子说是魔杖，就是巫师了？”叶修反问道，趁机笑话蓝河，“小蓝级长眼力不行，脑力也不佳啊。”

蓝河被打击得恼了，想甩开叶修一直牵着的手，下一刻却被叶修一把揽住了肩，侧身避开了一群突然涌来的游客。

叶修顺势安抚起怀里的小朋友：“缺乏麻瓜研究经验的巫师，都很容易先入为主地以为那是魔法，其实，只是麻瓜的小聪明。你注意观察，他握着的长棍和他宽大的袍袖交界处，还有被长袍下摆遮住的地方。”

“啊，原来是这样！”蓝河按照叶修的指示，仔细看了一会儿，立刻明白过来，原来棍子中段有个延伸出去的底座，这个人是坐在了那个半空中的小平台上，难怪要穿戴得如此奇怪，就是为了遮住机关不露馅。

这之后，蓝河又见到了戴着顶高礼帽却没有头的西装男、走路缓慢且四肢不太协调的“马人”，逐渐摸索出了破解“麻瓜戏法”的窍门，一一识破了他们的障眼法，于是超级有成就感地叉起腰，开始跟叶修得瑟蓝河级长的机敏过人。

叶修看着蓝河笑得阳光灿烂的模样，第一次觉得在麻瓜的世界里打转，并非是浪费时间，而是千金不卖的无价时光。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HP提到破釜酒吧位于查令十字路，海格带第一次步入魔法世界的哈利逛了对角巷，我就让叶修带第一次步入麻瓜世界的蓝河逛了伦敦一角。


	7. 森林边陲

7.森林边陲

冰霜森林，名字听起来寒冷异常，却并不在凛冽干燥的北方，而在近海湿润的南方。

叶修和蓝河乘着麻瓜的西南线火车一路往西，来到了汉普郡的新森林国家公园，魔法世界的冰霜森林的入口，就藏在这片广袤繁密的原始森林之中。

眼见天色渐晚，蓝河想提议找个地方休整一晚明天再说，但一想到都怪自己一路贪玩才耽误了行程，突然就不好意思提过夜的事了，只好硬着头皮往森林里走。

叶修本来没打算连夜潜入冰霜森林，但见蓝河只顾埋头往前走，以为没怎么出过门的蓝河迫不及待地想去见识一下自然美景，实在不忍扫他的兴，于是也跟着蓝河往森林方向走。

“荧光闪烁。”二人的魔杖尖应声出现了照明的火光。

可越往里走树木越茂密，光线越昏暗，那点可怜的魔法荧光，在黑黝黝的森林深处明显亮度不足。

夜晚，阴森的密林深处似乎暗藏着什么不太友好的生物，影影绰绰的枝叶间却不见任何异状，只有时不时从远处传来一两阵怪异的响动声。

蓝河心下有点发怵，眼角偷瞥叶修，可又出于心底那点萌芽的小心思而咬紧牙关，不想让对方小瞧自己。

叶修倒是神色自若，不过心里也明白过来，刚刚蓝河那打了鸡血一样的兴奋劲，其实是拉不下面子要求过夜，便开始琢磨要如何委婉地给蓝级长一个台阶下。

二人各怀心事地走了一段林间夜路，蓝河捱不住沉默，随意找起了话题：“叶修，你觉得这里像不像霍格沃茨的禁林啊？你以前去过禁林吗？虽然校规三令五申不允许学生过去，但是看你闯宵禁那么熟练，禁林什么的，肯定也去过吧？”

叶修没想到蓝河一紧张起来，完美复刻出了他偶像黄少天的风范，一口气连说四五句话都不带换气的，正想逗他一下，却听蓝河又接着连环般问道：“叶修，你说禁林和这里比起来，哪里的神奇生物种类更多啊？数量呢？”

叶修无奈了，要是让他举几种常见的、典型的神奇生物，或者说说这里盛产哪些魔法材料，他倒是如数家珍。但像蓝河问得这样专业又具体，恐怕只有神奇生物学家能给他一个答案，毕竟那群家伙为了调查神奇生物，可以踏遍全世界的森林沼泽，还会为了专门研究其中的某一种而生活在野外，甚至常年与它们同居。

幸好，叶修寻觅已久的“台阶”在此时现身了——前方不远处隐约出现了一处灯火通明的村庄。

那应该是一个毗邻森林而建的麻瓜村庄，在夜色映衬下，灯火辉煌，显得格外热闹。

魔法世界与麻瓜科技天生互斥，在魔力强大之处如霍格沃茨，麻瓜的电器统统都会不明原因地失灵甚至损坏，所以在巫师家里，连照明都极少使用麻瓜的那种电灯，而是借助于古老的火光来提供亮度。可惜魔法蜡烛发光效率偏低，有时候十根也抵不上麻瓜的一个大灯泡。

于是，那亮如白昼的村子，几乎立刻就吸引了蓝河的全部注意，也不管刚刚是谁纠结扭捏了，主动跟叶修说天色已晚，舟车劳顿，不如先去小镇上过一夜，休息好了，等明天精力充沛再去冰霜森林。

叶修就等蓝河这句话呢，一拍即合，又考虑到巫师魔力与麻瓜科技不相合的情况，两人熄灭了魔杖上的发光咒，叶修收好千机，蓝河藏好春雪，往村庄走去。

 

进村后没走几步，蓝河突然停住了，眼睛愣怔地盯着不远处的一棵树旁。

叶修一进村就已觉出些异状，右手一直紧握着千机伞柄，全身戒备。此时见蓝河停住脚步，立刻顺着他的视线望去，却也愣了一下，脱口问道：“你，看见了？”

“啊、看见了。”蓝河没想到叶修也能看见夜骐，但以他的阅历倒也不稀奇，免得他继续追问，索性坦白道，“二年级开学第一次坐马车去霍格沃茨城堡的时候，发现周围的同学里，只有我能看见骨架似的飞马拉着马车飞奔，还以为我暑假病出幻觉了。只有笔言飞相信我，说他从《唱唱反调》上读到过，还说这是见证过死亡的印记……”

蓝河顿了一下，声音渐低：“不过，我完全不记得我见过什么死亡，所以……”

“……所以，在你不记得的一年级里，还发生了一些事。”叶修接话道。

可究竟是什么事？叶修脑海里隐隐浮出一团迷雾：难道自己之前一直猜错了？蓝河的失忆与自己无关？而是与这件神秘的死亡事件有关？

蓝河却没表态，故作轻松道：“唉，可能吧？不过谁知道呢，一年级是坐船入校，又不是坐马车，可能当时就能看见了，但是没机会见到。所以，兴许是小时候在蓝溪阁无意中见到了什么孩子去世吧？我那时经常去医护室帮忙，有些弃婴送来的时候状况很差，没多久就病死的也挺常见……”

不是。叶修心里很清楚，一年级入学时的蓝河是看不见夜骐的，不然恐怕叶修也不会在那时候就认识蓝河。

叶修正要追问蓝河，却被一个突如其来的唤声打断了。

“蓝河？！”一个戴着眼镜的少年快步跑来，语气里难以抑制的惊喜，“居然真的是你啊老蓝！没想到能在这里碰到你！”

“系舟？！”蓝河也很惊讶，对方居然是他拉文克劳的同学兼好友，立志将来要成为职业治疗师的系舟。

之前听他说暑假准备找个实习，提前接触一下社会，没想到他居然跑来了这里。难道他也准备去冰霜森林？

最后这个猜测，蓝河没说出来，眼睛望向叶修，想征询他的看法，却发现这家伙又恢复了他在校时一贯表现出来的懒散状态，事不关己地斜站在一边，眼睛似是没聚焦地望着天。

系舟倒是直接就交代了自己的行程：“我跟了一个野外生物调查团实习，知月和绕岸他们也在，算是暑期社会实践，我们最近都在这片森林里转悠。”

“暑期实践？听起来真有意思！”蓝河羡慕地抬拳捶了一记系舟的肩膀。

“是很有意思。”系舟乐道，转念想起，“放假前问你要不要一起报名，你说要帮大春看店。现在怎么又跑来啦？是灯花夜告诉你的？还是知月？”

蓝河愣了下，眼睛又去瞟那站边上数星星的叶修，却见他依旧一副无动于衷的样子。

系舟仍自顾自地说着：“反正肯定不是绕岸垂杨那家伙啦！你们一直不对付……”

“呦！我没看错吧？这不是我们爱校顾家、备受兄长呵护的蓝级长？”说绕岸，垂杨就到，顺便一起到的还有他那刺耳的阴阳怪气。

蓝河懒得理他，跟系舟打听起村子里哪有旅店可以投宿，却听绕岸垂杨得意地挑衅道：“OWL证书拿了几张啊？我听说今年的麻瓜学特～别～难！哎呀，连我都差点没通过啊！我们的学生标杆蓝级长考得怎么样啊？”

这可戳到了蓝河的痛处，谁都知道绕岸垂杨整天自称是伟大的混血巫师，吹嘘自己从小在麻瓜世界长大，麻瓜学那些考试题目的难度对于他来说，就跟问蓝河小掌柜“1个金加隆等于几个银西可”一样。

而且，偏偏蓝河的麻瓜学考试还就是没有通过，也正是为了筹措那笔补考费，他才会被叶修忽悠，才会来到这个森林边陲的村庄，才会撞见这个耀武扬威的绕岸垂杨。

对！叶修！都怪叶修！蓝河转头去找那个被他迁怒的人，却听叶修慢悠悠开口道：“蓝河当然是品学兼优的标杆级长。那你呢？连麻瓜学都没得到O的假泥巴种？”

叶修特意突出了一下对绕岸垂杨身份和分数的怀疑，果然成功吸引了火力。

绕岸垂杨转过头来，像是才发现边上站了个陌生少年，怒目而视：“你刚刚喊我什么？！你居然敢用纯血渣滓的话污蔑我！魔法部不允许歧视！我警告你！黑巫师是要被关进阿兹卡班的！”

“哦？你说纯血？黑巫师？”叶修轻提手上的伞，逼近几步，“是……这样吗？”

叶修话音未落，绕岸垂杨只觉眼前一花，脸上几道寒冽的触感划过，来不及感受，立时捂住脸呼喊道：“我的脸！抓、抓住他！黑魔法！”

闻声而来的野外调查团众人一脸莫名其妙，而一直在那儿看着的蓝河和系舟也不知道绕岸垂杨在嚷嚷些什么。

林间的天气多变，方才话说一半，突然飘起了雨点，刚巧有几滴打在了绕岸垂杨的脸上，他就立刻大呼小叫地怪叫起来。

至于被绕岸垂杨恶狠狠指着的那个黑发少年，刚才眼见要变天，就走回蓝河边上，打开了手上的伞。现在正跟蓝河合撑着现场唯一一把伞，一脸无辜地站在雨夜之中。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *夜骐的伏笔见第一年的《泡面、夜骐和级长》。  
> *绕岸还是个小学生，我们不能欺负他。


	8. 夜探麻瓜村

8.夜探麻瓜村

经绕岸垂杨这么一闹，野外生物调查团的众人都聚了过来。

蓝河人缘不错，早就认识他的知月、灯花夜见到蓝河都很高兴，纷纷为他介绍起调查团里的其他成员。

这个野外生物调查团一共分为三组，分别是保障组、动物组和植物组。

负责医疗的系舟和负责后勤的灯花夜都是保障组的成员；对神奇动物兴趣浓厚的知月在动物组，同组的还有两位拉文克劳的学弟，雷鸣电光和云归；绕岸垂杨起先被分在动物组，后来声称自己要找什么魔药植物，软磨硬泡调去了植物组。

这边互相介绍得差不多了，那边绕岸垂杨还在不依不饶，拉文克劳的人都熟知他骄横的毛病，其他人原先不知道，可这一路上也没少受他的“关照”，于是现在任他在一旁大呼小叫，全不理睬，只当笑话看。

蓝河见到久违的同学，也兴奋不已，话题从OWL考试的成绩聊到野外考察的收获，再到下学期的选课，以及毕业后的梦想。

一路边走边聊，蓝河被热情的好友们带到了他们合宿的青年旅店。

调查团预定的是三间上下铺的六人间，女生一间正好住满，男生的两间还有空床。

后勤组的灯花夜正准备安排食宿，豪爽地问蓝河：“老蓝，要不要来蹭张免费床？”

“蹭两张行吗？我们可以免费帮忙。”蓝河也不客气，抬眼却对上了灯花夜不解的目光。

蓝河这才发现本以为一直跟着自己的叶修，早就不知道一个人跑哪儿去了。

蓝河想起之前的事，有点担心叶修会不会被绕岸垂杨缠上了，可转念一想，那可是“叶秋”，别人遇上他不倒霉就算好了，哪还用得着蓝河替他紧张。

这么想着，蓝河简短地在蓝桥春雪笔记上留了几句话，就索性帮灯花夜张罗起了调查团的后勤事务，权当他俩蹭食宿的报偿。

 

另一边，千机伞尖的蓝色火花一闪而过，重又没入黑暗之中，叶修似是没有察觉，仍在全神贯注地盯着一个地方，此刻他正藏身于村庄的制高点——钟塔顶层。

叶修之前没有跟上蓝河，并不是因为被绕岸垂杨耽搁了，而是他始终有些在意一进村时感受到的那难言的异状，想趁夜色一探究竟。

等蓝河他们走远了，叶修看似不经意地走近了那棵拴着夜骐的大树，装作什么也看不见的样子站在树下躲雨，漫不经心中却仔细地观察起四周。

这只夜骐绝不可能自己跑来麻瓜村庄，而作为能够隐藏自己形态的天马，更不可能被麻瓜碰巧捉住。

叶修曾一度怀疑这只夜骐是系舟他们那个调查团带来的，但刚才大家路过它身旁时都目不斜视，只有能看见它的蓝河侧身避了一下，看来其他人的确都看不见夜骐。

那也就是说，在这个村子里，除了调查团的年轻巫师们，至少还有一位能够驾驭这只夜骐的成年巫师，并且毫不遮掩地将它放在了村庄入口的不远处，显眼得让一进村子的人马上就可以看到。

“这会不会是一个联络信号？”叶修的心中产生了一个推测，便将身形隐在树后，默念咒语，伞尖一点，先是跃上了树梢，转眼翻上了近旁的屋顶，接着爬上了村里钟塔顶层，藏身在塔楼的阴影里，目不转睛地注视着来往的人群。

 

夜晚的麻瓜村庄依然热闹非凡，年轻人们结束了一天的忙碌却不急于回家，而是选择去酒馆里喝两杯放松一下。

街道上时有喝得半醺的青年三三两两晃过，也有人喝醉了边跳边唱，被尚且清醒的友人一把拖住，拽到路边的长椅上躺着醒酒。

在成群结队的欢闹路人中，此时终于出现了一个格格不入的孤身男子。他徒步从村外走来，一眼就望向那棵大树，然后径直朝夜骐的方向走去。

男人穿着一身复古的麻瓜装束——燕尾的三件套礼服，手上握着根漆黑的手杖，还戴着顶工整的绅士帽。如果不是刚从礼仪严格的古老剧院回来，那在麻瓜眼里就显得颇为滑稽了。当他从长椅边经过时，果然引得醉闹着的年轻人们一阵嘻笑。

男子无动于衷地继续往前走，叶修却注意到他握着手杖的手腕一抖，下一刻，那几个醉酒的年轻人都集体伏身呕吐起来，连方才看似清醒的那个青年也未能幸免。

叶修微皱起了眉头，为了这点小事动怒，对麻瓜施以报复性的咒语，实在算不上是一个光明磊落的巫师。

叶修依旧紧盯着那个中年巫师，只见他已经走到了夜骐边上，先是抬起手杖敲了敲夜骐的颈部，口中默念着什么安抚性的咒语，待夜骐低下马首以示臣服，便手杖一挥，解开了树上的绳索，接着就跨坐上了这只夜骐，从树下一飞而起，完全无视了街道上又醉又吐的青年男女们。

叶修大惊，这种行为在麻瓜眼中，无异于一个奇装异服的中年男子突然凌空飞了起来，是必然会引起惊慌的。

可是再看街道上的人，却好像什么也没有看见一样，醉闹的醉闹，呕吐的呕吐，就连一对挽着手散步经过树边的老年夫妇，也依然一脸平静，只是微掩了掩口鼻以遮挡路面上呕吐物散发出的熏人气味。

“这个麻瓜村果然有问题。”叶修可以肯定了。

但天色已晚，看情形不像再有事会发生，叶修这才翻开君莫笑笔记，循着上面的地址去找蓝河。

 

叶修摸进青旅六人间的时候，屋里的其他人早已陷入了酣然的梦乡。

蓝河还穿着白天的衣服，歪坐在一张双层床的下铺，头靠在梯子边上，似乎是在等叶修的时候沉沉地睡着了。

叶修心怀愧疚地展开下铺的被窝，把蓝河抱进去裹好，然后自己轻手轻脚地爬进了空着的上铺，清空思绪，一秒入眠。

 

TBC.


	9. 守“猪”待兔

9.守“猪”待兔

次日清晨，附近突然下起了大雨。

叶修是在哗哗雨声里醒来的，恍惚间不知身在何方，清醒片刻才意识到自己正躺在一张双层木板床的上铺。

想起前一晚的事，叶修不由心生内疚，俯身去找下铺的蓝河，却发现一屋子的人都已走空了。

叶修立刻翻身下床，见蓝河的行李箱还立在床脚，这才放下心来，摸出君莫笑笔记本一看，上面果然留着几行清秀的字：

“叶修，今天下雨了，调查团说雨天的新森林园区会出现另一个森林入口，听说那个森林里也有很多稀有的魔法材料，我跟他们去看看，顺便帮帮忙。你自己随意吧。”

叶修看罢，苦笑了一下。自己昨天不告而别，害蓝河等了一晚上，看来他果然还是生气了，于是今天干脆丢下叶修让他单独行动，而蓝河自己则跑去跟调查团一起了。

调查团今天要去的地方，叶修一看就明白了，那是新森林里隐藏的另一处魔法森林：格林之森。

格林之森算是魔法世界里较为安全的野外了，最危险的神奇生物不过是一种只在夜间出现的妖猫，有些热爱自然的巫师家庭还会特意在假期里带孩子到格林之森野餐，培养一下对神奇生物的兴趣。

蓝河他们几个都是能力颇强的准巫师，调查团内还有专业的野外考察人员，叶修对蓝河那边很放心，便专心盘算起自己今天的计划。

昨晚所见，基本印证了叶修的猜测：这个村子，并不像表面上看起来那样，只是一个普通的麻瓜村。在这个魔法森林边陲的村庄里，似乎存在着某种灰色的魔法交易，而这些交易都被一种神秘的力量隔绝在了麻瓜的视线之外。

比如昨天那只夜骐，居然在众目睽睽之下，被它的疑似买家堂而皇之地骑走了。虽说夜骐是连巫师都未必能肉眼看见的生物，麻瓜看不见它也不足为奇。但那个衣着显眼的巫师，麻瓜们前一刻还因为他的打扮而哄堂大笑，下一刻却半点没注意到他的凭空飞走。

叶修隐约感到这事背后暗藏的线索，将是揭露这个麻瓜村魔法黑市的关键。

 

外面雨势渐大，不时有几阵雷鸣从远处传来，叶修撑开千机伞走入雨中，他今天的目的地，依旧是那棵一进村就能看到的大树。

这个麻瓜村不大，叶修昨晚在钟塔上观察了半天，已经在心里绘出了大致的村庄地图。

以塔楼为中心，村庄整体被十字形的主干道分成了四块。从道路宽度来看，也只有这两条交叉的大道可以通行麻瓜的那种代步工具汽车。其余的小巷将成排的民居连接到村内的各类基础设施，有24小时的便利店，有连锁的超市，有酒馆餐厅咖啡店，还有通往相邻城镇的巴士站，由于毗邻国家森林公园，所以村内的旅店民宿也颇多。

叶修从村庄南部的一家青年旅店中拐了出来，慢慢往靠近森林的村北走去。

村南的民居与民宿较多，超市与商铺也多是面向本地住户，麻瓜气息扑面而来，无须查证，就知道与魔法世界毫无瓜葛。而村北与森林相邻，外来的巫师夹在麻瓜旅客中间也不会很显眼。

行至主路，叶修发现今天虽然是雨天，可街道上的麻瓜也并不见减少，从四散乱跑着找地方躲雨的情形来看，大多都是在森林里徒步旅行时突遭暴雨的麻瓜。

叶修忽然回想起上学期作为霍格沃茨一年级学生上着某节昏昏欲睡的占卜课时，楚云秀东拉西扯提到的“麻瓜天气预报和麻瓜电视剧男主预测能力”的话题，不禁莞尔，心道，看这些游客们慌慌张张的样子，麻瓜的天气预报果然是不太靠谱啊。

叶修继续往前走，经过昨天的那棵大树时，却并没停下脚步。

如叶修所料，今天树下并没有出现昨天那样的飞马。因为即使是被盗卖的魔法物品，飞马也是极为珍贵的实用型神奇动物，无论是买家还是卖家，在没有从中获利的情况下，绝不会让它平白无故地承受雨水和雷鸣的威胁。

然而其它一些生物就没有这么好的命了，比如现在树下放置着铁笼子里，一只体型肥硕的特波疣猪，正在如注的雨点里瑟瑟发抖，淡灰色的皮毛在雨幕里若隐若现。

特波疣猪可以隐形，因此很难捕获，也因此沦为魔法交易市场的抢手货——它的皮毛可以制成魔法盾牌和护身衣。

叶修不清楚在特波疣猪的原产地刚果和扎伊尔，偷猎它合不合法，但至少，在它目前蹄下的这片土地上，魔法部是不允许随意虐杀活生生的特波疣猪来制作魔法防具的。

这只在野外凶猛无比的生物，现今正缩成一团窝在笼子的角落里，叶修怜悯之余，更觉揪出幕后黑手的迫切。于是，他依旧效法前一天，找了个不起眼的角落，远远地观察树周围的动静。

那棵树的不远处就是村子里最大的酒馆，下雨天本地农户不用劳作，避雨的游客也无处可去，酒馆里反倒比往常还要热闹许多，可是人来人往，却好像没人能看到树下那个异常突兀的大铁笼。

“你在看什么？”叶修的背后突然传来了熟悉的声音，“那、是什么？！”

以免蓝河惊叫出声引起注意，叶修赶紧转身捂住了他的嘴。

“唔？”蓝河的小半张脸都被叶修的手捂住了，只好眨了眨眼以示询问。

叶修布了个防扰咒在周围，又施了个干燥咒给淋了半身雨的蓝河，松开捂嘴的手又悄悄捏了捏，掌心里还留着蓝河呼出的热气，痒痒的。

叶修余光仍紧盯着树下，跟蓝河从头说起自己的发现。

蓝河吃了一惊，没想到自己半途从格林之森跑回来，居然撞上这么一件不得了的事情。自己之前估摸的还真没错，叶修果然自带“别人遇上他就倒霉”的体质。

蓝河看着树下的铁笼里，心下不免有些戚戚然，其实之前要不是被叶修拦住，自己说不定一个冲动就跑去救那只可怜的猪了，从而导致打草惊蛇。

不过叶修也真沉得住气，蓝河捧着手上的热茶心想。

叶修跟蓝河交代完毕，就拉着他进了街角咖啡的户外雨棚，找了个位子让蓝河坐下盯着对面的树下，自己钻进店里，过了会儿端着杯热饮出来递给了蓝河。两人坐在咖啡馆外的桌边小声交谈着，在旁人眼里只像是两个出来郊游却突遇大雨的普通少年。

蓝河抱起杯子喝了口茶，暖意由内而外席卷了全身，将之前淋雨时侵入的寒气驱散得干干净净。

蓝河把杯子放回桌上，往叶修面前推了推：“你也喝点吧！没有什么事是一杯茶不能解决的，如果有，那就喝两杯！”

叶修被逗乐了，装可怜道：“可惜我太穷了，买不起两杯啊！蓝河掌柜求包养！”

蓝河习惯了他这套，摆出张冷漠脸：“我也很穷的，我们只好一人半杯了。”

两人悠悠闲闲地，你一口，我一口，喝得纸杯快要见底的时候，今天的买家终于出现了：一只灰褐毛色的野兔，飞快地从村外窜进来，直扑向树下。

叶修原以为昨天那个打扮不伦不类的小心眼巫师已经够奇怪了，没想到今天的买家更为不同寻常——居然是一个阿尼马格斯？

和昨天一样，野兔在抵达大树前，也引得路人阵阵惊呼，甚至还有人想随便捡个石头砸过去碰碰运气，说不定就打来一只今晚的加餐野味。

可等这只兔子窜到树荫下，前脚落地化成了一个年轻女巫，方才还为野兔驻足的麻瓜们却纷纷自然地散去，似乎谁都没看见眼前的“大变活人”。

方才听叶修的描述，蓝河还半信半疑，现在亲眼目睹，惊讶地张开了嘴，但更为惊讶的是，那个女巫居然是他认识的人！

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这节占卜课见第一年的《9.无敌绝色君莫笑》。  
> *易容马格斯是天生的变形能力，改变人的样貌身材；阿尼马格斯是后天学习的高级变形术，只能变成某一种动物。（全文第一次出现请见第一年《11.易容马格斯》）  
> *本文出现的飞马、特波疣猪等神奇动物的特性，均出自于纽特·斯卡曼德先生所著的《神奇动物在哪里》一书


	10. 小事情

10.小事情

见到野兔的真容，叶修也颇为惊讶，因为这个年轻的女巫他也认识，算起来甚至比蓝河还要熟悉那么一点点。

来人正是今年霍格沃茨的优秀毕业生，前学生会女主席，斯莱特林前级长，也是“叶秋”的直系学妹，戴妍琦。

变回人形的戴姑娘依旧动如脱兔，手脚麻利地掏出魔杖，对那只打着颤的特波疣猪施了个安抚性的咒语，待它平静下来以后，又用干燥咒、清洁咒一股脑儿将它清理干净，最后认真地念起了高级变形术的咒语，将体型庞大的特波疣猪变成了只有手掌大的小猪扑满。

叶修跟蓝河在暗处目睹了全程，戴妍琦的动作极为迅速，但叶修看得出她一系列咒语的处理方式都很妥帖，与昨晚那位巫师所采用的粗暴驯服方式完全不同。

叶修与蓝河对视了一眼，无声地交换了彼此心中那个大胆的猜测。然后默契地同时起身，在逐渐变小的雨势里，悄悄跟上了往村外森林方向走去的戴妍琦。

叶修原本还有些担心戴妍琦一走出麻瓜村就会用幻影显形离开，却没想到她出了村子就径直往森林深处走去，蓝河学着叶修的样子蹑手蹑脚地跟踪着，看到戴妍琦的去向顿时心中一紧——前面正是魔法世界格林之森的入口。

格林之森的入口只有在雨天才开放，蓝河清早跟着调查团来的时候，在大雨滂沱中手持沾满雨水的魔杖，轻敲森林中央的一棵逢春古木，干枯的树干上立刻就出现了一个漩涡状的空洞，将蓝河整个人吸进去，带入了魔法世界的格林之森。

可现在，天气正在逐渐转晴，万一在戴妍琦进入格林之森后，雨恰好停了，那叶修和蓝河就将完全失去她的踪迹。

蓝河把自己的担忧老实地跟叶修说了，没想到叶修听了，似笑非笑地瞧着蓝河：“小蓝啊，你觉得今天早上的雨是自然而然的吗？”

“难道……不是？”蓝河有些惊讶。

“当然不是了，麻瓜的天气预报上可是说今天天朗气清、万里无云，特别适合徒步、野营还有户外烧烤。”叶修复述起之前在咖啡馆盯梢时，随意翻看的麻瓜报纸上的内容。

“这么说……那雨难道是？”蓝河有点不敢肯定自己的怀疑。

“是人为的没错，但也不一定是调查团里的人干的，”叶修宽慰道，“比方说，也可能是我们眼前这位突然出现的小戴姑娘。”

蓝河此时才惊觉戴妍琦已经转身朝他们走来，脚步如兔子一般轻快，眨眼就站在了二人面前，招呼道：“呀，蓝河级长？好巧啊！”

“……”平生第一次的跟踪行动这么快就被逮了个正着，蓝河一时有些慌张，不知该如何回应认出了自己的戴妍琦，同时也暗叹自己果然不是干坏事的材料。

反看叶修却是一脸云淡风轻，好像他跟蓝河正是在这里等着戴妍琦一样，大咧咧地回道：“没想到小戴还有搜集扑满的爱好啊？”

戴妍琦看到蓝河边上的陌生少年，先是愣了一下，但很快像是想到了什么，立即反应过来，笑嘻嘻问候道：“叶学长好，我也没想到您乐衷旅游，还是跟蓝级长一起呢。”

蓝河没料到戴妍琦一眼就识破了叶修的身份，顾不上分辩戴妍琦话语里的意味，先替叶修打起了马虎眼：“戴学姐在说什么呢？”

“诶？”这下反过来是戴妍琦感到意外了，“蓝河不知道吗？”

“咳咳，小蓝，没事。”叶修终于插话了，问戴妍琦，“是小肖告诉你的吧？”

“嗯！”戴妍琦答得干脆。

“包括我经常跟蓝河一起？”叶修继续问。

“嗯！”戴妍琦边答边笑。

“今天的事也是他的意思？”

“嗯！……”戴妍琦兔子似的性格，嘴比心快，脱口就说漏了嘴，后悔也来不及了，只好认输地迎上对面老狐狸般的目光。

“我施过防扰咒语了，你一五一十说吧，”叶修老谋深算，还不忘敲打，“省得我们再跑一趟问肖时钦。”

戴妍琦长叹一口气，只能怪自己一时得意忘形，着了叶秋的道，但也记得肖院长说过叶秋可信，于是老实交代了缘由和经过。

事情还要从去年说起。

去年开学，先是分院帽的新歌引起一片哗然，之后又诞生了霍格沃茨百年一遇的“真正的帽窘”。

两方都没消停呢，斯莱特林的新级长孙翔又不知吃错了什么药，在早餐时跑去招惹颇受瞩目的新生叶修，引发了冯校长一通交流合作的讲话。

那番话虽然并不是针对孙翔的，却让这个有点一根经的年轻级长钻进了牛角尖，没能好好履行级长职务不说，学业也一落千丈。

斯莱特林院长肖时钦正为此发愁的时候，那个始作俑者“叶修”找上了门，接着下一秒就自报家门，当着变形学教授肖时钦的面，变成了斯莱特林的传奇——“叶秋”。

肖时钦虽是斯莱特林的院长，却是在几年前霍格沃茨教师团队的重新洗牌后就职的，算起来还是叶秋在斯莱特林时的学弟，当年读书时望着叶秋一个人重振起斯莱特林的荣耀，不说崇拜，至少也深受其影响。

叶秋主动掉马来找他，当然有事相求。向来善于动用一切可能的肖时钦自然也不会放过他，而叶秋也颇有前辈风范地给肖院长支了一招：“先别急着让他动脑子，多给点事儿他做做，一门心思忙起来，就没工夫东想西想了。”

肖时钦从善如流，于是让孙翔帮忙跑一跑教学材料的采购。可没想到，这一跑居然跑出了一件大事。

孙翔误打误撞，从朋友的朋友那里，接触到了一个盗卖神奇生物的团伙。孙级长虽年轻莽撞，不过是非分明，立刻嫉恶如仇地报告给了肖院长，还自告奋勇要去“抓坏蛋”，吓得向来谋定而动的肖时钦安抚了他半天，才没让他打草惊蛇。

之后，肖时钦联络了魔法部，商定了调查计划。只是魔法部的傲罗人手明显不足，这种没有涉及人命的案子，顶多只能派出一名傲罗，不巧，这名新上任的见习傲罗还是肖时钦的学生，戴妍琦。

魔法部授权肖时钦暂管这件案子，戴妍琦在他的指示下追踪了大半个月，顺藤摸瓜锁定了一伙嫌疑人，只等最后收网。

此时，一贯谨慎的肖时钦突然意识到，这个案子只抓获犯人是无法杜绝后患的，关键在于一定要搞清楚犯罪团伙为何会选择这个麻瓜村来进行交易。

案件调查一时陷入了僵局，只好派戴妍琦来卧底一次买家，打探一下虚实，没想到碰上了也在追查此事的叶修和蓝河。

说来话长，没想到到头来还是跟叶修有关。蓝河在心里默默又吐槽了一遍“遇上叶修准没好事”，但又不得不佩服他敏锐的嗅觉。

戴妍琦显然也是这么想的，交代完经过就虚心请教：“前辈有什么见解吗？”

“很简单，”叶修不负众望，“幻灭咒。”

“幻灭咒？”蓝河与戴妍琦异口同声重复道。

霍格沃茨的神奇动物学课上教过，幻灭咒是巫师用于藏匿某些不能让麻瓜看见的魔法事物时，施用在魔法事物身上的魔咒，而且幻灭咒的功效易于消失，所以必须每天施用以防失效。

如果说麻瓜们看不见夜骐和特波疣猪，是因为它们被施了幻灭咒，那的确是说得通的。可突然从麻瓜们视野里消失的巫师买家呢？是什么时候中了幻灭咒吗？戴妍琦刚刚可没见到任何巫师出现施咒，这就有点和麻瓜村里的情况对不上号了。

“是因为那棵树。”叶修将自己的推测娓娓道来，“那棵树是悬铃木，是魔杖木材的一种，具有热于冒险、善于学习的感知力，但在麻瓜的眼里它当然只是一棵普普通通的大树。它在这个麻瓜村里生长了几百年，生出了一颗好奇心，却只能一直静静地观察着人类的生活。直到有一天，可能是一个碰巧从附近的魔法森林而来的巫师，在它面前对自己的坐骑或是宠物施放了一个幻灭咒。它眼前一亮，学会了这个咒语，于是每天不断模仿、练习，将这个咒语从自己的心底发出，通过伸展的枝桠施放在自己周围，在树下形成了一个不断更新并加强的幻灭咒屏障，将自身包括树阴下的一切，从麻瓜的视野里隔绝了出去。”

“结果有一天，被这帮犯罪分子无意中发现了这个秘密！于是就利用它来进行黑市交易了！”心直口快的戴妍琦等不急接着叶修的话说道。

叶修不置可否，笑了笑。

戴妍琦得到了苦寻许久的答案，再三感谢后就幻影显形回去复命了。

而蓝河听完那段话，却不禁想到了叶修的魔杖千机伞，原来正是差不多的道理，而且居然在大自然中就真正存在着，不由得愈加佩服起那位凭空想出这点的魔杖制作师。说起来自己的春雪魔杖也是他做的，有机会真该当面感谢一下。

蓝河正想向叶修打听那位高人呢，却见叶修那双明察秋毫的眼睛转身对上了自己。

麻瓜村谜团解开，戴妍琦也离开了，叶修现在终于可以关心一下去而复返的蓝河级长了：

“你们在格林之森，发生了什么？”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *戴妍琦的首次出现请见第一年的《6.泡面、夜骐和级长》。  
> *霍格沃茨教师团队大换血见第一年的《7.真正的帽窘》。  
> *肖时钦在《8.我们合伙吧！》之后得知叶秋没有死，所以在《9.无敌绝色君莫笑》里四大院长只有他没戏份。  
> *幻灭咒在纽特的《神奇动物在哪里》一书里提到过。


	11. 格林之森

11.格林之森

闷热黏湿，蓝河模糊地意识到自己又陷入了无法挣脱的梦境中。

这次不是被冰封在寒冷的湖面之下，而是浑身燥热得喘不上气来，蓝河感到手脚都被包裹着无法动弹，脊背上渗出层叠的汗水，皮肤黏糊糊地贴着层棉质的布料，时而有什么气息擦过耳边，整个世界似乎都在晃动着。

“我又是在做梦吧？是被子盖得太厚了吧？”蓝河迷迷糊糊地想着，“可我为什么会觉得自己在移动呢？是谁要把我带到哪里去吗？”

“轰隆隆”，一声惊雷，把蓝河从无边的梦境里拉了回来。

蓝河睁开眼，恍惚着想：“果然是梦啊……”

青旅里的白色棉被卷在身上，不分秋冬的厚度闷得蓝河一身稠乎乎的细汗。

蓝河愣神回忆了会儿昨晚的事，怎么也想不起来自己是什么时候钻进被窝睡觉的，还睡在本想留给叶修的下铺，想到这猛然明白过来，站起身探头往上铺一看，只见叶修头埋在枕头里睡得正香。

“也不知道他到底去哪儿了，又是什么时候回来的。”蓝河闷闷不乐地想。

虽然知道叶修有自己的事要做，但蓝河仍会忍不住乱想：要是叶修更喜欢独来独往，又何必多嘴邀请自己一起出来呢，其实也怪自己没定力，叶修一忽悠就心动了，暗恋原来是这么没骨气的事情吗？蓝河心里莫名涩涩的。

这时，屋里的其他人也陆续醒来了。

床靠窗的灯花夜醒来见天还阴着，便掀开窗帘看了眼屋外，发现外面正下着雨，兴奋地催着其他人快点起床。其他人听到外面下雨了，纷纷欣喜地跑出去看，隔着湿漉漉的庭院向另外两个房间的人用传音咒喊话。

见跟着走到院子里的蓝河一脸不解，系舟解释道：“格林之森的入口只有下雨天才会出现，之前雷鸣电光的天气占卜球上显示今天没有雨，大家还以为不得不去冰霜森林了。”

“怎么？你们不想去冰霜森林吗？”蓝河脱口问道。

“也不是不想去，只是冰霜森林里有很多地精，太烦人了！”云归在边上插话道。

“谁说地精烦人的？”知月不满地抗议道，“它们也是受《神奇生物平权法》保护的！”

“对对对，你说的对。”雷鸣电光识趣地应和道，打住了云归仍想反驳的话头，耐心跟他解释，“知月最崇拜的神奇动物学家就是研究地精的，而且简直到了如痴如狂的地步，据说都在这片森林里定居了，这些年除了在魔法学报、神奇自然期刊上发表的署名文章，人们最近一次见到他本人还是在十几年前的冰霜森林里。”

云归听了暗暗咋舌，悄声感慨道：“神奇生物学家是不是都疯疯癫癫的？”

跟兴趣浓厚的知月不同，他报名这个神奇生物调查团纯属是为了扩宽视野，要是合适的话，五年级的就业咨询上，他也会把神奇生物相关的职业列入备考目标，不过现在听了好几个著名神奇生物学家的故事，只感到一个比一个疯，自己完全无法理解。

这时调查团的其他人都收拾妥当了，各自施起了避雨的咒语，准备趁着雨还在下，赶紧进入格林之森。

“蓝河，机会难得，一起去吗？”灯花夜热情地邀请道。

“唔……”蓝河还在犹豫，决定回房间看一下，“你们稍等。”

蓝河回去看到叶修还在熟睡着，也不知道他昨晚几点才回来，不忍心喊醒他，只好又拿出蓝桥春雪笔记本，留了几句话，便单独跟调查团他们一起出发了。

通过古木上的入口，一行人依次进入了绿意盎然的魔法森林里。 

调查团里的众人早已迫不及待了，立刻各自按组行动起来。动物组分散开寻觅起了小动物，植物组则继续往森林深处走去，蓝河跟着系舟和灯花夜的保障组，仔细地搜寻起森林角落里掉落的魔法材料。

无论是神奇动物还是魔法植物，只要是生命，总会有新陈代谢，动物会脱毛换角，植物会花开叶落，普通生物留下的可能顶多只是自然肥料，但在魔法世界里留下的就都是蕴含魔力的稀有材料。

大自然的馈赠总是见者有份、先到先得，调查团的保障组没有研究任务，便主要负责为团队搜集魔法材料，把路上捡到的虫毛花叶都顺手搜罗进一个大坩埚里，之后再去市场里卖掉，来补充调查团的活动经费。

保障组一共五人，除了准治疗师系舟、后勤部长灯花夜，还有个蓝河在拉文克劳的学弟千成。这家伙，成绩虽然还行，性格却争强好胜不懂合作，给蓝河级长的五年级上学期增添了不少工作量。幸好在蓝级长专心备考OWL的下学期里，千成不知是不是突然醒悟了，总算消停不惹事了，再没关于他的成堆小报告打到蓝河那儿去。

蓝河没想到暑假里又会遇上他，本想简单打个招呼就避开，没想到千成反而凑上来问东问西：“诶，蓝级长？你是自己一个人来的？没跟别人一起？”

蓝河有些奇怪他为什么要问这些，边敷衍着默认了。又忽然想到昨天似乎除了系舟和绕岸垂杨见过叶修，连灯花夜也只是听自己说了一句，而早上起床的时候天色还暗，大概别人都没注意到蓝河还带了一个人来。

保障组里其余两人蓝河都不认识，也不像是学生，似乎是来打临工的普通巫师，一路上都跟其他人若即若离，彼此间倒是很熟悉的样子，一直交头接耳，不知说些什么。

保障组的人走走停停，时不时扒开草丛搜寻材料，扑起来抓只昆虫，都各自忙活着。

蓝河第一次出野外，搜集材料的经验不足，便帮忙抱着存放材料的魔法坩埚，边看边学习。

冷不丁地，蓝河觉得心间一凉，打了个寒颤，浑身汗毛都立了起来。

细心的系舟立刻注意到了，关心地问：“老蓝？没事吧？”

“没事……”蓝河也很奇怪，心想难道昨晚睡觉出了点汗，所以着凉了？

“级长，你脸色似乎不太好啊？”千成似乎始终留意着蓝河。

蓝河用手背贴了贴自己的面颊和额头，摇了摇头：“应该没事，可能只是感冒吧。”

灯花夜听说过蓝河一年级生病的事，也凑了过来：“脸色真的有点差，不然你先回去休息吧？”

“蓝掌柜是舍不得回去休息吧？”绕岸垂杨不知什么时候逛了回来，注意到这边的情况，又插了过来，“毕竟难得看见这么多的魔法材料，还不得趁人不备多拿些？”

“绕岸！你胡说什么！”灯花夜最先反应过来，意识到绕岸垂杨又来挑事了。

“说我们调查团的材料啊！”绕岸垂杨一副理直气壮的样子，“凭什么让一个外人抱着？”

“大家都是同学，哪里有外人呢！”系舟也维护道。

“哦？那你们捡了这么久垃圾，这坩埚里怎么才这点儿东西？”绕岸垂杨伸出魔杖，砰砰敲着蓝河拿着的坩埚边沿，听声响的确很空。

放材料的坩埚一直由蓝河看着，听绕岸垂杨这么一说，明白过来他在暗示什么，向来正直无私的蓝河顿时也有点生气，霍地把坩埚递给绕岸垂杨，正色道：“请你不要信口雌黄，污蔑他人。你要是不放心，可以当众检查！”

绕岸垂杨也不甘示弱，在坩埚里翻找了一阵子，故意大着嗓门道：“我刚进森林的时候就看到有几个暗夜猫指甲掉在地上，顺手捡起来丢进了坩埚，当时植物组的人都看到了。但是，现在不见了！”

此时，植物组的其他人和动物组的人闻声都聚拢了过来，有人也出面作证称绕岸垂杨的确把暗夜猫指甲放进了坩埚里。

蓝河被他们围在中间，仿佛又回到了昨夜的那个梦境里，只觉眼前昏昏噩噩，喘不上气来，憋红了脸强调自己根本没有碰过，却怎么都无法解释为什么现在坩埚里一个暗夜猫指甲都没有。

绕岸垂杨见蓝河百口莫辩，愈加得寸进尺，又冷嘲热讽了两句。

蓝河被激怒了：“我没拿就是没拿！要是不信，可以搜我的身！”

系舟等人当然相信蓝河，与其说是蓝河拿了，他们反倒更信是绕岸垂杨根本没放进去，但无奈绕岸垂杨这次居然真的有证人，当然他们也不可能搜蓝河的身，只好打着圆场：“蓝河今天身体不舒服，其实一路上我们都轮流抱过坩埚，要搜身的话，我们是不是也该一起搜啊？”

“搜就搜！谁怕谁？”没想到千成却立刻应声了，转头望向保障组里的另外两名成员，“怎么样？月中眠、田七，你们怕搜身吗？”

那两人从头到尾一直缩着脑袋没吱过声，此时见众人的目光同时转向自己，突然有些慌张，打哈哈道：“呃，搜身？不用了吧？哈哈，大家都是同学，不要伤了和气……”

“谁跟你是同学？”灯花夜明白过来，“你俩好像是自己找上门来的吧？”

“我记得出门的时候，你的腰包可是空瘪瘪的。”系舟眼尖地发现了月中眠鼓鼓囊囊的口袋。

围在后面的雷鸣电光和云归，同时向前迈了一步，与站在对面的千成河灯花夜，顿时对月中眠和田七二人形成了包夹之势。

月中眠见势不妙，手正准备摸向腰间。

只见蓝河已经亮出了魔杖：“暗夜猫指甲飞来！”

月中眠的腰包闻声飞速地膨胀起来，里面的某些东西似乎正争先恐后地想要飞出来。

真相大白。

之后，月中眠跟田七老实交代了罪行，原来他俩一路上都在神不知鬼不觉地顺手牵羊着坩埚里的魔法材料。调查团里人多手杂，学生们也大多专注于研究，搜集材料本身也不是主要任务，于是这么多天以来都没人发现，直到千成爽快地支持搜身，他们才露出了马脚。

蓝河洗清了自己的嫌疑，却感觉身上的寒意更重了，系舟检查了半天也找不出头绪，眼见蓝河脸色发青，主动提出陪蓝河回麻瓜村的青旅休息。

已经平白耽搁了调查团的进度这么久，蓝河不好意思再麻烦系舟他们了，连忙说自己一个人回去就好。

蓝河独自往格林之森出口方向走的时候，愈加感到不适，好像全身都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，摸了摸脸颊却并没有发烧。

走出魔法枯木，蓝河抽出魔杖，却无意中看见了自己袖口下赤裸的皮肤，立刻倒抽了口凉气：“刚刚系舟他们一口一个‘脸色不好’、‘脸色发青’，但谁也没告诉我，我的皮肤居然在慢慢变成蓝色啊！”

蓝河没有学过治疗，不知道这是什么毛病，但自己这个样子，显然无论如何都不能让任何麻瓜看见。

这么想着，蓝河也顾不上施什么避雨咒了，急忙揣好魔杖，戴上连衣兜帽，脸藏进帽子里，手收进袖子里，在雨中寻着小路狂奔向麻瓜村里的青年旅馆。

“我要快点回去找叶修，他肯定知道是怎么回事！”

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老叶看起来睡了一整章，其实他无处不在（  
> *开头有个隐藏呼应第二年《8.夜探麻瓜村》最后某人把蓝河塞进被子裹好。  
> *冰封梦见第二年《4.第一课》，故事里的时间是前一晚。  
> *云归说的“生物学家都疯疯癫癫的”或许还包括《神奇动物在哪里》作者纽特、HP卢娜及其丈夫（也是纽特的孙子）。  
> *绕岸继续挑事，小月月又来做坏事了（


	12. 一直等下去都可以

12.一直等下去都可以

蓝河穿过森林回到麻瓜村，为避开麻瓜，不敢走村内的两条大路，悄悄绕进了四通八达的小巷，往青旅方向走去。

行至巷口，蓝河一眼就瞧见巷尾那一抹熟悉的红色，正欲上前喊叶修，却猛地回过神来，停在了转角的橱窗前。

他透过玻璃看见了一个狼狈不堪的倒影：一路淋雨跑回来，浑身湿透的自己；得了皮肤变蓝的怪病，只能藏在兜帽里的自己；牛仔裤在奔跑时溅满了泥水，衣服也在森林里沾了各种杂草；连在调查团里帮忙都只会添乱，还被怀疑的自己。

蓝河忽地回忆起昨天在伦敦西区看的那场音乐剧：一生下来就是绿色皮肤的女巫，被父母抛弃，被同伴怀疑，最无私的善良得不到任何人的认可，甚至连唯一获得的爱情也像是命运的施舍。

“起码最后她还是得到了稻草人的爱情。”蓝河羡慕地想，视线投向窄巷尽头的那个身影，“如果像剧里那样，完美无缺的Glinda，和一无是处的我，叶修会选择谁呢？真要说起来，连叶修身边是不是真有这么一个人我都不知道呢，肯定有的吧，毕竟优秀的人周围总有很多同样厉害的朋友，也不知道他是不是已经有喜欢的人了，反正喜欢他的人一直就很多……”

视线瞬间就模糊了，酸胀的眼眶涌出咸涩的液体，所幸睫毛眨过，混入雨水中，谁都不会察觉出。

蓝河伸出一直藏在袖子里的手，用没被雨淋湿的手背擦了擦眼角，却意外发现自己的肤色已经恢复了正常。

蓝河定了定神，轻吸了下鼻子，朝巷子尽头走去，接近叶修身后，鼓足了勇气准备打招呼，却蓦然看见不远处的大树下正锁着一只凄惨无比的特波疣猪，不由惊呼出来……

 

蓝河掐头去尾跟叶修轻描淡写地说了一遍格林之森的经过，见叶修仍盯住自己不放，只好心虚地交代了自己皮肤变蓝的怪事。

“手给我看看！”叶修一听，不由分说就抓起蓝河的手，左右端详了一阵，却未见任何异状。

叶修一直捧着蓝河的手不放，蓝河只觉自己被叶修指尖触到的皮肤已经烫得快要烧起来了，不想被叶修发现自己的心思，飞速地抽回了手，尴尬道：“有可能是我自己看错了，呵呵，我又不是易容马格斯，怎么会突然变色呢……”

叶修见到蓝河整个人突然僵硬起来，意味深长地看着他，张口想再说些什么，却被蓝河一紧张就连环炮似的语速堵住了话头：“我这几天可能玩得太过了，晚上还老做噩梦，早上起来得又太早了，一天都晕晕乎乎的。不过现在终于好了，不如我们快去冰霜森林把你要办的正事解决了，然后回家吧！对了，回去后如果可以的话，你一定要带我去苏关魔杖店看看，我一定要当面谢谢那个送我魔杖的魔杖制作师……”

“魔杖是我送的，要谢，谢我就行啊！”叶修乐了，怕蓝河一口气说太急把自己给呛着了。

蓝河听了这话，倒是不出声了，心里酸胀着想：果然是……不想介绍他的朋友给我认识吗？

叶修继续说：“其实我早就想带你去个地方了，不过不是苏关魔杖店，是一个……唔，一个对我来说更重要的地方，只是怕你面子薄，会不好意思去。”

“……”蓝河不知如何回应，开始在心里编排自己：我哪里面子薄，我脸皮可厚了，所以才宝贝着笔记本，才会在对角巷一把拉住你推销，在知道你的身份之后还缠着你，偷偷喜欢你还不知足，还得寸进尺地奢求你也能喜欢我。

与此同时，叶修悄然变回了本来的身高，单手挽着伞花，极为罕见地在犹豫接下来的话要怎么说。

一时间，两人都没有开口，森林里连空气都安静下来，鸟叫声也好像越来越轻了。

 

直到树梢上的鸟儿突然扑棱着翅膀逃回天空，一阵欢声笑语从枯木旁传来，原来是满载而归的野外生物调查团一行。

“嗬，这不是那谁嘛，专门在这等我们呢？”刺耳的声音又在耳边响了起来。

这算是冤家路窄吗？蓝河放弃了思考。

“你们团带着这么个家伙，很影响调查进度吧？”叶修语气诚恳地问。

绕岸垂杨果不其然再次被激怒了：“你又是什么东西？”

叶修刚使用了易容变形术，绕岸垂杨根本没认出来他就是昨天那个口出狂言的小孩。见对方一身麻瓜打扮，手上没有魔杖，只握了柄伞，不像是巫师的样子。

叶修也没兴趣同他解释，继续对其他人说：“下次要想安稳地搞研究，就不要招这种人了，让他自己一个人疯吧。”

绕岸垂杨再也忍不住了，掏出魔杖，默念咒语“倒挂金钟”，却见自己手中的魔杖突然脱手飞出，下一秒悬空倒挂在树上的居然反倒是自己，而他本想欺负的那个麻瓜，还好端端地站在原地。

“又是这招，这都多少年了？霍格沃茨校霸欺负同学是不是只会这一招？”叶修头都没抬，不屑道。

“倒挂金钟”是一种无声咒语，可以攻其不备地将他人头朝下倒挂在树上进行羞辱，从很多很多年前起就流传在霍格沃茨的学生中，也是校园欺凌的常见手段之一。

绕岸垂杨本想用这招将叶修挂在树上，没想到现在狼狈的人反而是自己，他怒睁着双眼瞪着眼前颠倒过来的世界，死活想不明白对方是怎么发出咒语的，自己的魔杖又是怎么飞走的。

其实也不能怪绕岸垂杨想不通，毕竟现在的霍格沃茨早已取消了黑魔法防御学的课程，所以他们这些只会钻研应试课程的学生，连黑魔法防御咒里最基本的“除你武器”都不知道。

而在调查团众人眼里，从绕岸垂杨掏出魔杖发动偷袭，到他反过来被同样的咒语击中而倒挂在树上，这一系列巨变不过发生在一瞬间。在这全过程中，叶修一步都没动过，一直护在蓝河边上，甚至都没有拿出魔杖。

魔力是巫师生来自带的天赋，并不是必须使用魔杖才能施魔咒，入学前的巫师儿童都曾空手施展过简单的魔法。

但在方才短短的几秒钟里，叶修没用魔杖就躲开了绕岸垂杨的偷袭、卸掉了他的武器、还将他凌空挂在了树上，这展现出的是毋庸置疑的强大实力。

调查团的众人都惊呆了，就连早已知道叶修就是叶秋的蓝河，心里也受到了不小的震撼，那股酸涩卑微的复杂感情又一股脑儿全都涌了上来。

“走了。”结果叶修淡定地牵起蓝河的手，不顾还呆立在震惊的余波里的其他人，潇洒地转身就走，“放他下来的咒语，你们都会的吧？”

“会的会的！老大慢走！”对面的千成忙不迭应道。

 

蓝河被叶修牵着离开众人，在森林里慢吞吞走了半天，后知后觉地说：“你什么时候把千成也给收服了？”

“上学期呗，”叶修很坦诚，“你不是就要考试了吗？不能看他总惹一堆麻烦让你分心。”

蓝河好奇：“千成独来独往惯了，谁都不服，我苦口婆心才能稍微控制住他点，你是怎么办到的？”

“很简单啊，我跟他说我是叶秋。”

“……”蓝河差点忘了他还有这个必杀技，千成虽然是拉文克劳，但从入学前就崇拜斯莱特林的传奇叶秋，于是蓝河也不想细问叶修自曝身份收服迷弟的过程了，转而关心，“那他这次出现在调查团里也是你指使的？”

“嗯，我想让他帮忙查点东西，没想到在这碰到了。”叶修有问必答，态度非常诚恳，“昨天遇到调查团，碰巧还发现了一个熟人月中眠，我之前偶然跟他组过一次野外团，当时他想独吞材料，被我抓住了，我担心他这次又故技重施，就特意嘱咐千成盯着点他，没想到正好帮了你。”

怎么什么都跟你有关！蓝河今天在心里第100次重复这个想法，憋了满肚子的幽怨，终于一口气咆哮出来：“叶修！你真是个千年大祸患！”

叶修哪清楚蓝河这一天默默积累的复杂情绪，摸不着头脑地想：“明明昨天还开开心心逛伦敦呢，怎么今天就像要把我生吞活剥了？”

那厢蓝河喊出声来终于畅快多了，但自觉失态，随便找了个话题问叶修：“你不是连报纸说你死了都不在乎吗？怎么突然这么针对绕岸垂杨？”

蓝河问出口才意识到自己没经大脑问了什么，心脏怦怦直跳起来，不知道自己到底在期待着叶修什么样的答案。

“那不是他总针对你嘛。”叶修不假思索。

蓝河低着头：“没事，我不在意的，我都习惯了……”

“那就更不行了！”

“啊？”蓝河没听懂叶修的意思。

“不都说互相针对是校园青春恋情的开场曲吗？我必须要把这种可能性扼杀在单纯就是看不顺眼的阶段！”叶修振振有词。

蓝河更糊涂了：“你瞎说什么？校园恋情？我跟绕岸垂杨？我怎么可能喜欢那家伙啊！”

“哦，那你喜欢谁啊？”叶修状似不经意地问，其实全身心的注意力都集中了起来，等蓝河的回答。

“我……”蓝河及时反应过来，闭上了嘴，没有重蹈戴学姐的覆辙，眼神却控制不住地往叶修身上瞟去。

叶修尽收眼底，欣然道：“好吧，那以后只要他不招惹你，我绝不以大欺小。”

“关我什么事啊？”蓝河依旧嘴硬，但心里却甜滋滋的。

“嗯嗯，不关你事，是我多管闲事。”

叶修只是随口附和，但蓝河被繁杂的心思纠缠了一天，此时听了这话，心情又慢慢沉了下来，表情也黯淡下来。

蓝河这一天里忽上忽下的情绪变化，早就搅和得叶修牵肠挂肚，忍不住问道：“小蓝，到底怎么了？为什么突然不开心了？”

“我……”蓝河也恨自己这抑制不住的低落心情，嗫嚅着吐露心事，“我觉得，总是你在保护我，我却什么也帮不到你，就……”

了解了蓝河的想法，叶修长叹了一口气：“不是的，蓝啊，应该是反过来的，是你在一年级的最开始就帮了我，之后也一直保护着我，还在笔记本里答应君莫笑说‘一定会好好保护’我……”

蓝河强撑起一个笑容，阻止了叶修的安慰：“哪里有保护你啊，只是一个凑巧的遗忘咒而已，其实也是我的荣幸，魔法之神怎么舍得让当代最伟大的巫师变成一个失忆的傻瓜。”

叶修见蓝河愈发失落，急道：“你中的遗忘咒可能没那么简单，你失忆可能另有隐情。”

蓝河闻言愣了下：“啊，好吧，所以我连这个忙都没有帮上。”

“不是，你一年级那年，我真的多亏有你。”叶修气自己怎么越解释越糟糕。

蓝河倒是真的笑了：“反正那一年我什么都不记得了，由得你随便说了。”

叶修知道现在说什么蓝河都听不进去，索性把心里憋了许久的话一鼓作气说了出来：“那要是你找回了一年级的记忆，是不是就可以没有负担地接受我了？”

什么？接受？这是什么展开？蓝河不太敢相信自己的耳朵：“你、你是什么意思？”

“就是你理解的那个意思！”叶修一言既出，再不犹豫。

“……”

“你不说话，我就当你默认了。”叶修恢复了霸道的态度。

蓝河无奈：“那我要是一直找不回记忆呢？”

“你要是不肯松口，我一直等下去都可以。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蓝河回忆的音乐剧是《2.6.查令十字》里提到的Wicked，蓝河那段心理活动想的就是大致剧情。  
> *无声咒“倒挂金钟”在HP原作里是混血王子写在课本上的，多年前就在霍格沃茨学生中流传，被哈利的父亲学了之后校园欺凌了斯内普，后来哈利也学了试图对斯内普使用，但是失败了。  
> *这里让叶修适度修理了一下绕岸，秒杀+不用魔杖+化用对话，假装场景重现全职原作里女装大佬逐烟霞丢手炮打爆绕岸那段。（这里没暴力轰炸，也就倒拔垂杨了一下而已）  
> *黑魔法防御课程取消的教育令见第一年的《10.黑魔法防御手册》。  
> *千成的眼线伏笔见上一章，其实还是挺明显的，参考全职原作设定，小月月部分应该也不意外。
> 
> *标题及最后那句话，是私心想用另一种方式表达原作里老叶对蓝河的这句：“只要你愿意，一直做下去也可以。”  
> *在我的CP脑里：这就是爱的承诺啊！！


End file.
